Heavens Rayn: Dark of the Moon
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Zelda runs away from her duties as princess with Link, but when a mysterious figure kidnaps him, she's forced to go after her best friend and love. She races against the clock to get the 7 Celestial Crystals to save Link. Zelink, but not OoT or any game.
1. Chapter 1

Wewt! New story from me. And it's full out prose this time, not journal format stuff.

This is based off the CD-i game Zelda's Adventure. Before ya flip, read the rest of this A/N. I liked the basic concept of Zelda's Adventure, so I hijacked the plot. Obviously, I've never played the game before, so I'm really just making this up as I go. I really have no desire to play said game, either...

Also, a term you'll see that I coined off the top of my head. 'Bastard mouse'. It means a knight with little or no skill in the eyes of the one saying it. Most derogatory term in Hyrule's military.

And this takes place in a land called Shikal. It's of my own creation. I didn't want to use Tolemac. I mean, come on. How lazy can you get? 'Camelot' backwards. Yeah. And Shikal's not home of the Shiekah, either.

And this is Zelink, just in case you didn't see in the blurb, though it's a Link and Zeld of my own creation.

The Hyrule mentioned is the OoT Hyrule, just so you have a reference point.

So enough rambling.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sharp sound of ringing steel broke the silent, still air. Two youths were behind the swords, both blonde, one boy, one girl. The two glared at each other, mirroring, dodging, parrying, feinting. They were equally matched, or so it seemed, until the boy rushed his opponent. He seemed to be going in for the kill until he pulled up at the last second, merely knocking the girl to the ground. He smirked as he put the tip of his sword to her throat.

"Gee, Zelda, I almost thought you were going to win," the boy said, his blue eyes sparkling with triumph. He continued to hold his sword at Zelda's throat until she pushed it away and stood up.

"You're too cocky for your own good, Link," Zelda said as she folded her arms. Her sword had flown out of her hand when Link had knocked her down. She glared at him and turned her back on him. "You'll lose to me someday, you know."

"Right." Link rolled his eyes and he sheathed his sword, then handed Zelda's to her. She shoved him as she took the sword back and sheathed it. She glanced at him and he smiled, clearly amused, and she shoved him. "You've killed me!" Link gasped dramatically and fell to the ground, a loud 'thump' heard when he hit the ground. Zelda hesitated, then glanced over her shoulder. As much as he could annoy her, he was her only true friend and she cared about him.

Link was sitting on the ground, grinning at her. She huffed and kicked his foot. "Ow! You've wounded me, Princess!" Link said, groaning in mock pain and falling on his back.

"I'll show you pain yet!" Zelda said. Link got up and started running away. Zelda followed, a look of determination on her face. Link laughed to mock her and Zelda couldn't help but allow her lips to twitch into a faint smile. He looked over his shoulder and stopped, then tackled Zelda. A child-like giggle escaped the princess' lips as her and Link rolled down a hill and landed in a muddy stream. A couple of horses scattered as the pair wrestled and became covered in mud.

Zelda laughed happily as she pinned Link down in the stream, face down. She gripped his arms behind his back and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling merrily. Link spat and groaned as he lifted his face out of the mud and shallow water. Zelda giggled again and patted his head. It had been quite a while since she had felt this free and alive. Being with Link was the only time she was able to be herself, able to be free. "Gee, Link. I almost thought you were going to win," Zelda said, her tone mock and also playful as she repeated Link's earlier words.

"All right, all right, you win this round, Princess. Now let me up; your immense weight is crushing me!" Link's voice held a taunt and Zelda smacked him in the back of his head, then let him up. She sat on the edge of the small stream and looked at the forever blue sky. Link sat next to her, his fingers brushing the back of her hand. She shivered a bit at the contact, unsure of whether it was accidental or intentional. Link wiped his brow and looked at the sky. "Man, it's never like this at the castle unless you're up on top."

"It's really beautiful," Zelda said as a gentle smile spread across her face. "I'm glad Father finally let me come as a delegate to Shikal. Hyrule is beautiful and will always hold my heart, but this land is equally as beautiful."

"Yeah... Surprised he let me accompany you, considering how much he hates me." Link's tone was even, but Zelda knew Link well. When his tone was even like that, it was equal to bitterness. She knew how to read people from her courtly upbringing, but she mostly knew Link's moods. To the normal observer, he would be closed off and rude, hard to read, but he was an open book to her. They had grown up together, almost like brother and sister. He was the son of a knight and she was the princess of Hyrule. By all means, they should not have been so close, but nobody had been able to stop them.

"You know I have Father wrapped around my finger." Zelda smiled mischievously and giggled. After the death of her mother when she was an infant, her father had always been overprotective of her. It was especially true of who she was in contact with. Normally, she was only allowed to be around other nobles and royalty, but Link was special to her. He had been there as long as she could remember.

"I'm still surprised you managed to convince him to let me come. Even with my skills, he considers me unfit to even look at you." Link shook his head, his blond hair shining like gold in the warm sunlight.

"Don't worry about it, Link," Zelda said. "You know my father wouldn't refuse any of my requests." She looked at him and smiled, but he was staring at the stream. She knew one of his greatest insecurities was his self-esteem. The pair was a strange one. As similar as they were, they were also that different. Zelda was highly confident while Link had almost no respect for himself and his abilities. The constant disapproval from his father had seen to that.

"He almost didn't let me come on this trip. I'm next to useless." Link sighed and tossed a small stone into the clear stream.

Zelda remembered well what they were talking about. Her father had informed her two months prior that she was going as a delegate to Shikal and would have a whole continent of guards to escort her. She agreed, knowing he wouldn't let her go otherwise, but requested Link come. Her father had nearly exploded at the suggestion. She had fled the room in fear of her father and returned at his summons several hours later. He wanted to know why she wanted 'that bastard mouse' to accompany her. A heated debate soon followed and Zelda's reasoning and feelings had won over her father's hatred...barely.

She took Link's hand in hers and he looked at her, blinking. "I don't care what my father thinks about you; you're my only true friend. You like me for me and not my status." She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. "I don't care what anyone calls you or thinks about your relationship with me. It's all just talk and gossip is petty. You shouldn't let words affect you so much."

"I know... It's just hard, I guess... I just want your father's approval..." He trailed off and Zelda nodded in understanding. That promise they had made so many years ago as young children was still strong. She would stick by it as would he, no matter what. Link had to ear the kings approval soon, however, or it could all fall apart...

"You have some mud on your face." Zelda smiled and wiped the mud off his face, mostly around his lips. He flushed a bit as Zelda leaned in to kiss him.

Right about as their lips were touching, the sound of hoofbeats jarred them away from each other, blushing. "Princess!" Horse Master Marshall came riding up. The Master stopped his horse and looked at them, then sighed. "Your Grace, why are you covered in mud...?"

"Link and I got into a tiff, Marshall," Zelda said, her blush becoming slightly more pronounced. The Horse Master smiled and his horse snorted. The Master was one of the few people that knew and approved of Zelda's relationship with Link. To Zelda, he was much more of a fatherly figure to her, loving and supporting her decisions. She was glad he was in control of the whole delegation. He let her do pretty much as she wanted. About the only restriction was that she be with Link for protection.

"Princess, Her Highness of Shikal requests your presence for a meeting." The Master's mare shifted under him and Zelda sighed. She would have to bathe and changed quickly..back into a dress. She despised having to wear dresses. They were uncomfortable and hampered movement. They were nearly impossible to fight in, as she well knew. Arms Master Kokai had taught her some useful techniques, but she still preferred trousers.

"All Right, Marshall..." Zelda whistled and her gray gelding ran over. She hopped onto his back and Marshal shook his head.

"I may be Horse Master, but I'll never understand how ye can ride bareback all the time, Princess. Your connection with the beasties is uncanny."

"I'll see you later, Link," Zelda said, winking. "And I'll get payback for that swordplay match."

"That's what you think." Link grinned and Zelda rolled her eyes though her smiled remained.

"Let's go, Geram." Zelda's gelding whinnied and took off at a full gallop.

--------------

Zelda walked out of the meeting room with a sigh. It had been midday when she had entered and it was now night. Sometimes, she really hated being a princess. It took away all her freedom and ate up the beautiful spring days. She was expected to be a perfect lady, playing a good hostess and being obedient. She was supposed to sit quietly and whittle away her time doing needlework. The only needlework she liked, however, was swordplay. Her spirit was alive with the fire of the Gorons and Death Mountain she had so often visited.

"Zelda, you did very well today." The King of Hyrule, her father, approached her and she looked at him. "Although you were a little late, it seems that you are finally settling down a bit. I'm proud of you." He put his hand on her shoulder and she just looked at him. He claimed he loved her, but that only seemed to be true when she did her duties. He had arrived earlier in the day, when she had been in the pasture with Link, much to her anguish.

It meant the end of her freedom. A month. That was how long she had been free. A blissful month, full of bareback riding, swordplay, trousers and rolling around in the meadow with Link. Now, it was over. Back to her lessons, needlework and everything else she hated.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Your Highness." She turned around, her long skirts twirling around her ankles. She shut her door when she got to her room, then discarded the disgusting pink dress on her bed. It had been made for her by her mother, but she couldn't remember her. The queen had died soon after bearing her daughter and Zelda felt no love for her. She knew her father wanted her to be her mother, but she would never be. Her nicknames in Castle Town among the normal people were 'mustang', 'streak' and 'fire'. The most common, however, was 'wings'. They seemed strange to outsiders, but they made perfect sense. She was untameable like a wild horse, fire or bird in flight. Never would she let her father hold her in.

Zelda pulled on some trousers and a long sleeved shirt that Marshall had smuggled In from the market for her. She walked to the window and grabbed her sword, then slung herself over the sill. The full moon shone down on the vast expanse of gross out below the window. She smiled as she shimmied three stories down the vines that covered the castle. She let go a few feet above the ground and landed silently.

"I see you're sneaking out again." A dark-haired boy leaned against the castle and Zelda turned around.

She put a hand on her chest, breathing a sigh of relief. "Zar, you nearly scared me out of my mind."

Zar smirked. "Shouldn't you be calling me Prince Zar? You know if the guards find you here, they'll tell your father."

"And you know they won't be around for another ten minutes. I've got to go." Zelda ran off to the horse meadow, her sword slapping her thigh in the silver moonlight.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

Zelda smiled happily as she felt Geram's powerful muscles move under the moonlight. Nobody, not even Link or Marshall, could understand why she loved to ride bareback. It was the feeling she got of being one with the horse. A saddle separated the rider and horse, hindering the bond between them. Without the saddle, the full power of the horse could be felt. True, it hurt more to ride bareback, but it felt so much better to her than using a saddle.

"Hey, princess." Zelda's heart leaped first with fear, then relief as she heard the voice. It had caught her off guard because she hadn't been expecting anyone, but she should have known he would find her. She stopped Geram and looked at him. Link was half smirking, half smiling at her and she rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile. So many nights like this had passed that he would know she was out here.

She hopped off Geram and Link caught her, twirling her around. She laughed with childlike delight as her hair swirled around them, becoming silver in the bath of moonlight. Link sat her on her feet and swept her hair behind her pointed ears. "You look beautiful in the moonlight," he muttered quietly and Zelda shivered. It was so unlike him to be so calm and gentle. He was normally so loud and bold, but the night seemed to soften him.

"Link..." Zelda said, but he put a finger to her lips. The night was also the only time he took charge of their relationship. It was their playground and their keeper; they were completely free under the moon's gentle gaze.

"Zel, just be quiet. This won't last long; let's just enjoy the time together." Her heart fluttered when he used her nickname. He was one of the only people that called her by name and the only one that called her 'Zel'. It was his special nickname for her, had been since their childhood.

Link sat down and patted the ground next to him, inviting her to sit next to him. She gladly did so and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Zelda closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the steady rhythm of his breathing. She wanted this night to go on forever. These tender moments were so few and far between; she cherished each and every second of them. It was only at night they happened they they had to be careful. Their relationship was forbidden, but they could care less.

After a while, Link shifted a bit, waking Zelda from her light doze. She hadn't slept since before dawn of that morning and was exhausted. Link dug a small box out of his pocket and Zelda blinked. "So you know...that I'll never go back on the promise. I'll never break that vow to you, Zel." He gently rested the box in her hands and she ran her hands over it. It was a polished box made of redwood. Link must have been saving up a long time just for the box... She went wide-eyed. The box was made by a craftsman at the castle in Hyrule. It had the royal crest on it. She dragged her finger over the crest, so finely detailed... "Open it."

Zelda slowly opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace made of crystal, set in silver, in the shape of the Triforce. "Link..." Words were lost on her. What could she say? It was a piece she had dreamed of for years and had only ever shared with Link. She knew she could have had it made at any time, but she just didn't feel the need to. It must have taken him years to save up enough. "How much...?"

"It doesn't matter, Zel. It's for you. Proof I'll keep my promise. I'll do something to make the king approve of me. I..I know I have less than a year, though..." He sighed, but had a look of fierce determination in his eyes. Zelda was seventeen. She had just turned so three months before. There were only about nine more months before her father would arrange a marriage for her. The most likely contender was Zar. But she didn't want to be forced to marry someone she didn't know. She wanted only Link. The promise they had made nearly ten years before as children to get married and lead Hyrule together had persisted. They were deeply in love, anyone could see it, but the king refused to acknowledge it. Zelda would make him see, though...

Link took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck. "It only enhances your beauty," he muttered in her ear and she flushed a bit. He always said things like that, sometimes mockingly, but he always meant it. That was one thing she loved about him; he was always honest with her. He had never lied to her before. Well, he had a few times over the past few years, but she now knew why. He had taken all sorts of odd jobs around Castle Town and always exhausted, saying he was just helping people out. It wasn't a whole lie, she supposed; Link always helped people. He had taken those jobs just to pay for the necklace and, perhaps, a ring...

"I love you," Zelda said as she gently kissed Link. It caught him off guard, but he returned it. That was actually the first time they had fully kissed; all the other kisses had been stolen and on the cheek. Zelda's heart fluttered as he pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you too," he whispered back. He slowly started rocking back and forth and she felt her eyelids drooping. The rocking was always something that that soothed her and made her sleep. He snook into her room on nights she couldn't sleep and always rocked her. She knew it was childish, but it always worked. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, remembering the moonlight on the grass.

-----

"Princess, you must wake." Somebody shaking her jarred Zelda awake and her eyes snapped open. She reached instinctively for a sword that wasn't there. The servant was wide-eyed. "A-Apologies, Miss Zelda..."

"It's all right." Zelda grunted as she sat up and looked around. She was in her room? How had she gotten there? She made a mental note to ask Link how he hauled her up three stories of vines without breaking them. She was also wearing a nightgown. Added to mental note as she flushed a bit.

"It's nearly midday, Miss. His Highness of Hyrule summons you to his chamber." The servant curtsyed, then left the room in a haste. Zelda sighed as she changed into her dreaded pink dress and put on the necklace Link had given to her the night before. There was no doubt about what her father was going to talk to her about. He knew when she slept like this that she had been out at night with Link.

Zelda hauled her skirts up to walk as she headed to her father's room. Oh, how she hated dresses. Whoever forced women to wear them would get a piece of her mind if she met him... It definitely had to be a man responsible. No sensible woman would have invented the torture devices. Especially corsets. She hated those even more than the dresses themselves. It was like being stuffed into a walking coffin...

She knocked and entered her father's room. The king was pacing, clearly irritated. He had never been good a hiding his emotions, or at least when he was around Zelda. He was even more of an open book to her than Link. "You wanted to speak to me, Father?" Zelda asked in her best princess voice. She knew how to adapt to different situations and could do it as easily as breathing. She preferred not to, however. "Weren't you?"

"You know very well that I was in my room all night, sleeping." Zelda kept her tone even and respectful, her face expressionless. It's what her father called the 'ruler mask'. It made anyone unable to read them. Zelda had mastered it when she was around twelve. "Zumali should have told you so." She stayed still despite her want to twitch. She despised lying, even to her idiot father. But she knew Zumali would vouch for her. Zumali was her Shiekah guard and an invaluable ally. She backed Zelda no matter what and was unshakable. Zelda knew her father wouldn't be able to shake the Shiekah.

"I don't believe it, Zelda. I don't trust you anymore." He sighed. "I had hoped sending you here would have made you grow close to Zar..."

Zelda looked incredulously at her father. That's what she had been sent here. She wasn't acting as a delegate; she was supposed to fall in love with that pompous prince! "How dare you!" She stood up, her ruler mask crumbling. She started pacing, glaring at her father with every step. Her blue eyes seared into him the way his couldn't do to her. "You treat me as a pawn when I am a princess and a living being! You never think of my feelings!"

The king folded his arms and returned Zelda's hard glare. "I have been far too lenient with you, Zelda. You are too loose for a princess. And princess aren't supposed to do as they like; they are supposed to do what is best for their country."

"Best for...! I knew you didn't care about me!" Zelda's temper was rising more. "I love Hyrule with all my heart and I do what I think is best for it!" Color was rising in her face.

"Running around Castle Town in boys clothes with that bastard mouse is what's best for Hyrule?!" Color was also beginning to rise in the king's face as he glared at Zelda. "Disappearing for a week to ride to Lake Hylia bareback is what's best for Hyrule?! Climbing Death Mountain, risking your life in the Lost Woods?!"

"To get out of the castle and see what the races of Hyrule are doing! How they get along with each other!" Zelda stopped pacing and stared her father in the eyes. This was one of the countless fights they had gotten into over her behavior and their ideals of Hyrule. "You do none of that! I love every rolling hill in Hyrule with every piece of my heart! I love every race! I care about their well being! You, on the other hand, do none of that! You never reach out to the other races but around tax time! You stay holed up in your office and throne room and never leave!"

The king grabbed Zelda's arm and she struggled. He was a big man, despite staying indoors a lot, at least six feet tall with well-toned muscles. He did work out plenty to stay in top shape. She could take him down, though, if it was necessary. She'd learned so from Arms Master Kokai. "You are to stay in your room and practice needlework and etiquette. Zumali will see to it you don't leave."

"I don't think so." Zelda twisted her arm back and hit him in the gut, then brought her foot up to where it hurt. The king doubled over and fell to the floor, a look of extreme pain on his face. "I'm not your slave!" She stormed out of the room, her arms folded. She went to her room and changed into boy's clothes, then fastened her sword around her waist. After she reached the ground, she broke out into a full out run toward the meadow.

Geram met Zelda at the gate and she got on his back. The pair had always been finely tuned to each other, always knowing what the other was feeling. "Let's go."

"Zelda!" Link ran over, then leaned against the fence, panting. "W-What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Forever. My father treats me like a slave and I can't stand it anymore." Geram shifted his weight under Zelda, snorting, his ears flipping back and forth. She knew it was a warning something was coming. "I have to go."

"I'm going with you," Link said. "You don't think you can leave without me, can you?" He whistled and Epona galloped over. The brown and white mare was beautiful to Zelda, but not as good as her Geram. Link hopped on Epona's back, then grinned at her. "All right, princess. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter. Bleh. Sorry about the not-so-actiony action scene. I'm not the best action writer. I'm trying my best.

* * *

Chapter 3

The pair slowed their horses to a walk after they entered a nearby forest. They had hopped the fence some time before, marking the end of their old life. Zelda blinked and blushed a bit when her stomach growled. Geram snorted and shook his mane in amusement, causing Zelda to gently tap his shoulder. She could never hurt her gentle mount, though she did let him know when she was displeased. "Hey, Link. Could we stop for lunch?"

"Sure, Zel." Epona stopped at her rider's words. The relationship between Epona and Link was similar to the one between Zelda and Geram. They understood what the other was thinking and feeling. Often, Link had only to think what he wanted and Epona responded.

Zelda and Link dismounted and started looking around. A flicker of worry crossed Zelda's face. As well educated as she was, she didn't know anything about surviving in the wild. She had never studied what plants were poisonous and which weren't. It was spring which also meant that a lot of fruits weren't out yet. She knew how to identify a lot about flowers, so she knew what apple blossoms looked like...

"Zel, relax." Link rested his hand on his shoulder. "You know I've been in the forest and whatnot enough to know what's safe to eat. We'll be all right, I promise."

"I just wish that we had planned this..." She sighed and leaned against a tree. Geram gently lipped her shirt and she smiled a bit, patting his nose. He flipped his ears, saying, 'We'll be all right, mistress. Epona and I can tell you what's okay to eat.' Epona snorted and bobbed her head. Zelda had always understood Geram's body language, no matter how simple it was. He almost spoke to her through telepathy, it seemed.

Epona lifted her head, ears priced and alert. Geram similarly pricked his ears and pawed at the ground. He snorted, lipping Zelda's hair, saying, 'We have to go. Something bad's coming.'

"Link, let's go." Zelda got on Geram's back and Link got on Epona, a bit mystified. He couldn't always understand his horse, even though their bond was strong. Geram whinnied and shied a bit as he started walking, but Zelda gently urged him on. The gelding surprised Zelda by going into a head long gallop, weaving between the trees and jumping fell longs. She wondered what was going on. Normally, she could sense and respond to whatever Geram did a few minutes after he did, but this time, she couldn't. It truly terrified her.

Geram whinnied again and reared up. Zelda felt fear erupt from him, almost powerful enough to knock her unconscious, but she held on. The gelding danced around, staying reared up so Zelda couldn't see what was going on. She put her had on his neck, but she got no response other than terror. Zelda flipped off the gelding and looked around him. A huge spider, a Skultulla, was in the middle of the clearing, clacking its poisonous fangs at Geram. Zelda's heart plummeted and her eyes went wide, freezing. She'd only read about them, never seen one; it was huge and terrifying.

Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder and she started to whirl around, but a dagger was held to her throat. "Move and I order it to kill your precious Geram," a voice, deep, masculine, evil, hissed in her ear. She licked her lips and gulped. She knew she should freak out, but her training had made sure she stayed calm in these situations. But who was this that knew her gelding's name? It wasn't widely known, even in Hyrule.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, but it would be a pity. You're such a beauty... I bet you'd be great in bed, Zelda. I'm sure Link would know all about that, wouldn't he?" Zelda flushed in anger and embarrassment. Nobody talked about her relationship with Link like that and she was a virgin! She quickly threw her weight into her right elbow and hit her assailant in the armpit. His dagger went flying from the unexpected attack. The princess wasn't finished, however. She whirled around on her heel and drew her sword, putting it to the assailant's throat. She couldn't see the face or any discernible features because he was wearing a thick black cloak, but she knew it was male.

Zelda tossed a look over her shoulder and she saw Geram pounding his hooves on the Skultulla's hard shell. His blows, however, were ineffective, bouncing off of it. "Don't worry, Zel." The assailant's voice was full of malice and mocking, especially on the word 'Zel'. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her sword deeper into the assailant's throat.

"What have you done with Link?" She glared down at him, her blue eyes burning hard into him. She saw a flash of white, clearly teeth in a wide grin.

"He's a little...tied up." The assailant snapped and another cloaked figure walked out of the trees, a bound and gaged Link over its shoulder. He was struggling, but to no avail. How had she overpowered her assailant, but he wasn't able to? He was so much stronger than she was...

The cloaked figure holding Link raised its free hand and Zelda stepped back. Though she couldn't see into the dark depths of the sleeve, she could sense it. Evil power building. A blast of dark energy came sailing at her. She tried to dodge, but it was too fast; she sank into the realm of unconsciousness.


	4. The Fey

Blehness. Sorry the chapters are getting shorter. I can't really help that. Okay, I can, but the places I choose to cut off at just seem like a good place.

Obviously, the short italics sections are memories that Zelda's revisiting in her dreams.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Zelda sat in an alley, crying. So many people had passed the small child, thinking her just a street urchin because of her tattered dress and dirty face. She was four years old and had somehow managed to find her way out of the castle. It would be dusk before they started looking for her and she was terrified. Huge dogs roamed the back alleys of Castle Town at night and would gobble up a little girl like her in one big bite. She cried loudly at the thought. She wanted Zumali and Germo, the fat little pony she rode. She was so scared and alone. Nobody wanted her or cared about her. She'd die there, alone and crying..._

"Hey." Zelda blinked and looked up at the voice. A boy was standing above her. "You 'kay?" He didn't look much older than her and had bright blue eyes and blond hair. A toy sword hung on his hip. "Why so glum? It's a real pretty day."

"N-Nobody cares!" Zelda howled. "I-I'm g-gonna die!"

"Don' look like it." The boy smiled broadly at her. "Let's play! You be the princess and I'll be the knight that saves you!"

"B-But I am a p-princess..."

"Don' look like it." The boy looked at her like she was telling a lie, but also like he wanted to believe her.

"I-I'm Z-Zelda..." She pulled out a pure gold Triforce necklace and showed it to him.

"Guess ya are. Let's go, princess!" He grabbed her hand and started running toward the castle with her. "My da's a knight and I'm gon be just like him someday! I'm Link, by the way!"

* * *

  
Zelda groaned as she tried to sit up, but something held her down. Her eyes flew open as she looked around wildly, trying to struggle. A high-pitched squeak came from something nearby as well as the tinkling of bells. "Stay still!" a high-pitched voice squeaked at her. "Don't move!" Zelda looked to her left and saw a small winged figure standing next to her. If she wasn't potentially in danger, the scene would have been comical to her.

The little person was glaring at Zelda with her hands on her hips. A dress made of rose petals hung on the small figure. Jewelery of what appeared to be made of crystallized dew drops hung on the fey's neck and wrists. Her hair was a vivid blue and her eyes were the brightest green Zelda had ever seen. Strands of other flower petals were interwove into her hair.

"W-What...?" Zelda stared at the small fey who was still staring at her. She struggled against the vines and they constricted, causing her to cry out.

"Don't move," the fey said again in her high-pitched voice. Zelda winced. The fey's voice could be very shrill if she wanted it to be. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same." Zelda continued to glare at the fey. She could tell the fey was of a very high rank among her people by the way she held herself. Zelda knew how to read people and the fey was sending off very strong, clear signals.

"Ariel, princess of the Tamin tribe. And now who are you?" Ariel held Zelda's hard glare and Zelda nodded in respect. She knew little of Shikal's fey tribes, but there seemed to be universal things all fey understood. She thanked the goddesses for having learned the ways of the fairies in the Kokiri Forest.

"Zelda, princess of the land of Hyrule." She kept her tone cool and respectful. While she was burning with rage inside, she knew the fey wouldn't respond well to it. Of the one fey tribe in the Kokiri Forest, they only responded to rage with violence. It seemed all fey harbored a deep seeded hatred of humans. "Can you please let me go? I'm not going to hurt you." She shifted slightly to the left and felt her sword belt missing. All of her equipment was gone. She had her magic, but she wasn't very good with it. Her father had forbidden her from honing her magic. The most she could do was squash the fey like bugs, but she wouldn't do that. They were sentient and deserved to live just as much as she did.

"Humans only bring suffering. We won't release you." Ariel turned around and crooned softly, sounding like a loon. Fey with all different hair colors and wearing different flower dresses walked out from behind a tree warily. Ariel chirped and several of the smallest giggled. A sharp reprimand from their princess subdued them, but their eyes remained bright. There had to have been at least a hundred of them.

Zelda sighed as she shifted slightly again, wincing when red hot pain shot up her left forearm. It was clearly broken and she sighed. The fey flitted up onto her and started tending her wounds. One stood on her nose and she stared at the little fey, cross eyed. The fey hummed a tune as she applied a soothing salve to a wound on Zelda's face. The wings tickled her nose and she sneezed. The fey squealed in fright and flew off.

Ariel landed where the other had been standing. "What was that?" Her arms were crossed as she stared at Zelda.

"Her wings tickled my nose. I had to sneeze. Nothing else." Zelda maintained Ariel's gaze. "If you were to let me up, I would help with my own treatment. I wouldn't have to scare your people. I swear by Nayru I won't run." Ariel stared at Zelda for a few more seconds, then snapped. The vines restraining Zelda retreated and she sat up, stretching her good arm. She winced as the red hot pain shot up her left arm. She couldn't remember how her arm had been broken, but was glad it was her shield arm.

"Where's Geram?" Zelda asked. Ariel narrowed her eyes as she held Zelda's gaze. Zelda knew, however, fey had to tell a magic user where their familiar was.

"He's safe." Zelda sighed at Ariel's words. She should have known the fey would be vague. They were rarely straight forward with humans. Ariel dug in a pouch and flicked some powder into Zelda's face. She sneezed, then drifted off to sleep again.  


* * *

  
_Zelda looked up at the moon, sitting by Link. They were sitting on a roof in Castle Town, his hand over hers. She was seven and he was eight. They had sneaked out of the castle through a secret passage that only they and the Shiekah knew about. Zumali had been the one to show them the tunnel and Zelda was glad. She had used it to sneak out time and again to escape her jerk of a father._

"The moon's really pretty tonight," Zelda said as she put some of her loose hair behind her ear. She was supposed to have it pulled back at all times, but she preferred it free.

"It's just like you." Zelda blushed a bit at Link's words. He smiled at her. It wasn't his usual gaggling grin; it was a true smile. He brushed the rest of her hair behind her ear as he looked at her. "There'll never be anyone as pretty as you, Zel."

"Oh, you're just saying that." She gently pushed his shoulder as she continued to blush. But she knew he wasn't. He almost always said what he meant. He was honest with her and she was glad for that. The only people that were honest with her were Link, Zumali and Marshall, the Horse Master.

"No, Zel. You're really, really pretty. The prettiest girl in all of Hyrule. No, the world. And ya know what?" HE smiled brightly at her and she looked at him curiously. She hated when he played these guessing games with her. She jutted her bottom lip out, pouting at him. He blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. The pout never failed. "I'm gonna marry you. I promise. By the moon and the stars, I promise. No other guy's ever gonna take you. No matter what the stupid king says. I'll marry you."

Zelda was shocked into silence. Link had never said anything like that before. He was always loud and immature (though she didn't have much room to talk...) but she knew he was being serious. He only promised by the heaven's if he was going to keep it. "You'll marry me right, Zel?" He looked at her.

"Of course I will." She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He blushed more as he smiled and hugged her.  


* * *

  
Zelda's eyes fluttered open as she groaned and sat up. A gently whinny caught her attention and she turned her head. A gray and white notes as well as two big, brown eyes greeted her. "Geram!" Zelda was ecstatic that her gelding hadn't been harmed in any way. IT didn't last long, however. She remembered Link. He had been kidnapped by a black-cloaked figure. Why hadn't she? There were so many questions, but no answers. The sun was hanging low in the sky and she sighed. How long had she been out? She tried to stand up, but found herself far too weak. "How am I supposed to find Link like this...?"

"I don't think you're supposed to do it alone." Zelda snatched the dagger from her belt as she looked around for the speaker. "After I treated you, you insist on trying to hurt me?" Zelda blinked as she recognized the voice. Ariel. But where was she? The fey stumbled out of the forest, the size of a normal human. Her flower petal dress had turned to a long evening gown and her hair was a deep brown. The only thing that made her recognizable were her vivid green eyes.

"Well, excuse me for being a warrior!" Zelda snapped. She knew she should have respected the fey, but her frustration was at an all time high. She absolutely hated having to depend on others and she was beyond worried about Link. Her arm was broken which meant her balance would be off for a long time and she'd have to depend on someone. She had no food and no idea what was safe to eat.

"Some warrior you are if you can't even get up on your own." Ariel walked over and helped Zelda up. "You must go back to the castle you came from."

"What?!" Zelda was shocked. There was no way she could go back to the castle after she ran away.

"Horseback riders have come everyday for the past week looking for you," Ariel said coolly. Zelda's eyes went wide. A week! She had been out for a week?! She sighed and covered her face with her good hand.

"And I'll have to walk..." Zelda put her hand on Geram for support and headed back toward Shikal's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Question. How is my pacing? I know I'm still kind of in the set-up phase of things, but you get a hint of the plot in this chapter. I just hope I'm not going too terribly slow and boring you to death.

And sorry the chapters are getting shorter... I'll try to lengthen them in the future.

* * *

Chapter 5

Zelda warily walked up to the castle. Geram was still at her side and his tail was twitching irritably. Ariel had returned to her small size and was hiding in Zelda's pocket. The fey didn't like Zelda one bit, but one of their goddesses had apparently told her she had to come with Zelda. She wasn't any happier about the arrangement. The fey's pride was highly annoying and grated on her nerves.

Zelda patted Geram's neck with a sigh. "I'll see you in the morning," she muttered to him. He whickered softly and breathed his sweet breath into her face.

'I'll see you then. Good luck with your father,' he said. He gently lipped her shirt, then trotted off, his tail whisking behind him.

Zelda sighed as she pushed her way into a door into the kitchen. All was dark, but it was no surprise. It was the middle of the night and even most of the servants would be asleep. She coughed at the smoke that had built up in the room from the fire that hadn't been put out completely. Ariel flew out of her hiding spot, also cough. "Why must humans use fire?" the fey said. She flapped her wings, a dull green glow coming from her. The smoke swirled around into a concentrated column, then blew out the door. The fey found the fire and pointed to it. "Can you put it out?"

Zelda nodded and retrieved a large cooking pot, quite a task with only one arm, and put it in the vast sink. She tried to pull the pot out after it was full of water, but found it impossible. She sighed. "I can't move it with only one good arm."

Ariel huffed as she flitted over. "You humans are so useless." She became human sized and lifted the pot like it was a featherweight.

Zelda huffed. "Well, excuse me for having a broken arm!" she snapped. Ariel threw the water on the fire embers, then squeaked in surprise when a light became visible in the kitchen door. She returned to her normal size, then zoomed into Zelda's pocket.

"Who's there?" The voice was familiar to Zelda, though somewhat slurred from being tired. Her hand went to her belt and she drew her dagger. The blade flashed in the dim light. "Woah! Princess, calm down!" Zelda blinked and sighed in relief as she slid the dagger back into its sheathe.

Horse Master Marshall walked over to her and she blinked. He looked extremely haggard and had several days of beard growth on his chin. He clearly hadn't slept in quite a while. "Marshall, am I ever glad to see you."

"Same can be said for me." He yawned widely. Zelda rolled her eyes when she realized what he was doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

"How many times have I told you to kick the drinking habit?" She put her hand on her hip and looked hard at him.

"Oi, you know I only drink to take the edge off when I can't sleep." He yawned again, then blinked. "Princess, when did you get back? What happened to ye? Your arm, your face..."

"I'll explain later, Marshall. I just want to sleep..." Zelda yawned, sleepiness hitting her like a brick wall. Gentle shadow arms enveloped her and she fell into the realm of dreams.

-------

Zelda jarred awake as sunlight flooded her room. She was on something soft. An actual bed, unlike the leaf mattress the fey had placed her on. It felt so good to sleep on an actual bed for the first time in a week. She knew it wouldn't last long, though; she would have to set out this day to find Link. A light tinkling noise caught her attention and she looked at the table. Behind the pictograph frame, Ariel was asleep. Her tiny breaths made a slight tinkling noise that was easy to miss. Zelda only caught it because she'd heard it so often while she had been asleep.

The princess stood up and went to the closet, then pulled out a shirt and trousers. "Do you need some help changing?" Zelda smiled and looked to her left. In the chair beside the nightstand, a woman with black hair and bright red eyes sat.

"Zumali!" Zelda said, smiling brightly. The Shiekah guard smiled back and walked over to Zelda. "Yeah. I need some help changing. I can't do it on my own..."

After Zumali helped her finish changing, Zelda sat on the bed and Ariel fluttered onto her shoulder. The fey froze and grew wide-eyed when she sensed and saw Zumali. "What is that doing here?!" she squealed in Zelda's ear. Zelda clapped her good hand over her ear.

"Ow!" Zelda said. Her ears were ringing from the assault on her extremely sensitive hearing. It was a trait all Hylians shared because of their pointed ears, but Zelda's was especially sensitive. She spent hours in the Kokiri Forest just to hone her hearing so she could always be on guard. "What do you mean 'that'? She's Zumali, my guard." In truth, Zumali was more like a mother than a guard to Zelda.

"The Subre! She's with Gremorie!" Ariel hid behind Zelda's neck. The princess looked to Zumali for answers, but the Shiekah had none.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for short chapter. I've had this one written a little while, so I can't really change it with how I have chapter 7 started. Starting chapter 7, I'll make them longer.

* * *

Chapter 6

Zelda looked in the mirror with fright. The magic blast the black-cloaked figure had shot at her changed the right side of her face to a sickly ashen color. Her perfect skin was marred. She wondered if anyone would look at her the same way again. She sighed and turned away from the mirror.

"Hey, don't be so down. If we can find the Subre that did this to you, we can reverse it. Would you know the aura if you sensed it?" Ariel asked.

"Aura?" Zelda asked, blinking. The aura rang a faint bell in her head, but she couldn't remember why.

Ariel sighed and shook her head. "You don't know anything about magic... Aura is a life force around every living thing. It extends a little ways around everyone. Everyone can sense it, but magic users are the ones that use it the most. That's how I knew what you were feeling..other than it being written all over your face," the fey explained from her perch on Zelda's shoulder. "You really must be sheltered if you don't know what an aura is."

"My father doesn't want me to do anything 'unladylike'." Zelda huffed as she rolled her eyes. "I don't understand it." In reality, she saw where her father was coming from, but she utterly hated it. Due to her political training, she knew how to see almost every side of an argument no matter her own views.

There was knock on the door and she sighed. She knew it was her father coming to talk her out of it. It had been a scant fifteen minutes since she had woken up. Zumali was still sitting in the chair. Ariel had refused to explain what a Subre or Gremorie was. Zelda wanted to know, but the fey was being tight-lipped while Zumali was in the room. "Come in," Zelda said.

The king walked in and hugged Zelda tightly. She cried out in pain when he crushed her broken arm against her body. He released her immediately and looked at her. Her arm was held in place by a very fine silken material that was almost like a spider's web. It was very strong, however; it hadn't moved much since Zelda had realized it was there. "Zelda, I'm so glad you're back."

"Don't give me that crap," she said coldly. "You only want me back to further your political agenda. I only came back to get the proper supplies for my journey."

"What are you talking about?" The king looked at Zelda incredulously, like she had committed high treason against him.

"Link was kidnapped a week ago. The...things...that captured him almost took me. They did this to me." She pointed to the right side of her face and her arm. "I have to find him."

"You'll be doing no such thing!" The king began to pace angrily, throwing his head. This always reminded Zelda of a scared horse in a confined space: irritated and unpredictable. "You are the princess of Hyrule! You must become close to Zar so you can marry him!"

"I won't!" Zelda snapped. "I refuse to bend to your will any longer, Authuro!" She had never called the king by name before, but now seemed like a damned good time. It was going to get the point across she wouldn't take anything more from him. "Link is the man I love and he will someday be Hyrule's king! He is what is best for me and Hyrule! He loves the land and the races as I do! And he loves me for who I am, not who I should be or who you want me to be! I am a grown woman and you no longer have control of me!" She narrowed her eyes. "Not that you ever have." Her voice went from raging hot to freezing cold. Her intent was clear: she'd go after Link whether he permitted her to or not.

"I forbid you to leave this room for the duration of our stay. Zumail, you will see to it she does not leave."

"I refuse." The Shiekah stood up and made direct eye contact with the king. She had never refused a direct order from him before. The Shiekah were loyal to the Royal Family, it was true, but there was also something few knew; they were only loyal to those they saw as the true ruler of Hyrule. Before Zelda, it had been her mother they were loyal to. They had only grudgingly listened to the king until Zelda came of Shiekah age of adulthood at fourteen. The fact had been hidden from the king until now.

"What did you say?" The king's black eyes flared in anger and confusion.

"I said I refuse. You have no love for the land that you were born to, that was trusted to you by your father and his mother before him. Princess Zelda and Prince Link are the true rulers of Hyrule. Every part of them resonates with kindness and love of everything in Hyrule, even the despicable Gerudo." Zumali's red eyes bored into the king and he shifted his weight slightly, nervous under the Shiekah's gaze. Zelda could tell he was surprised by her words, but was most confused by 'Prince Link.'

The Shiekah had officially recognized Link as the future King of Hyrule on the same day they pledged their loyalty to Zelda. The Shiekah were always right in their choosing of Hyrule's future rules. It was little known, though, since few knew the ways of the Shiekah. Zelda knew a lot about them because of their loyalty to her.

"Princess Zelda will retrieve Prince Link or else the future of Hyrule will be in jeopardy." Zumali sat back down, her arms folded. Zelda knew her father wouldn't have the backbone to stand up to the fierce Shiekah. There were four others in the castle and Zelda knew her father wouldn't dare go after Zumali. They were worth ten normal Hylian soldiers and four Hylian knights. Nobody could defeat them.

The king turned around and stormed out of the room, his red cloak fluttering around his ankles. "I will see to your provisions, Zelda. You will be ready to leave on the ten hour." Zumali stood up and walked out of the room, her arms still folded.

Zelda grabbed a piece of string from her belt pouch. "Ariel, could you help me with something?" The fey stuck her head out of Zelda's pocket.

"What?" Her green eyes were hard as she glared at Zelda.

"Could you tie my hair back, please? Right about here?" She pointed to the spot and the fey snapped, Zelda's hair floating at the perfect angle. She removed her dagger from its sheathe and cut her hair. Long strands of gold fluttered to the ground as Zelda turned her back on the soft life she had known. She walked out of the room without a single glance back.


	7. Chapter 7

I was on the fence of where to stop this one for length's sake. I would have stopped it at the part the grass wolves are surrounding her, but then I figured I'd give you a taste of what's to come in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

Chapter 7

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, she had managed to mount Geram without jarring her arm too badly. The gelding snorted and sidestepped in protest. 'Mistress, why do you insist on riding when you're injured so badly?'

"Because the quicker we can move, the quicker we can find Link." Zelda knew he wasn't happy with the way he flipped his ears back, but he wouldn't argue with her.

"Zelda, you'll have to be careful. This journey will take twists you won't expect. You will face dangers you don't know exist. You will face monumental betrayal and heartbreak. You will want to quit, but never lose heart. The goddesses will always be with you even when it doesn't seem like it. I will be with you in spirit. Don't ever give up," Zumali said as she gently held Geram in place. The gelding was clearly wanting to run despite the fact he didn't want Zelda on his back.

Zelda was extremely disappointed. She had expected Zumali would come with her to protect her, but the Shiekah had other ideas. Zumali was honest to her, but only to a point. It was the way of the Shiekah to be secretive and Zelda could respect that. That didn't stop her from wanting to know what went on in her guard's head.

"Ye be careful, little lady." Horse Master Marshall was the only other person seeing her off. She hadn't expected much, but she had expected at least Lonia, Zumali's daughter and a close friend, to also see her off. Marshall tipped his head to Zelda and patted her on the back. "Don't ever give into what strangers want. They won't recognize ye because you cut your hair. I think it was wise to do that, though, with evil forces gatherin', it'd be best not to let too many people know who ye are."

Zelda blinked when Zumali nudged Marshall with her elbow. The princess narrowed her eyes. They clearly knew more about the danger she was heading into than she did. It was probably for the best, though. If she knew what she had to face, she might not want to go at all, even though she was going after the one she loved. "There's a map in the message satchel if you need it," Zumali said. "But I'm sure your friend will guide you." An indignant tinkling came from Zelda's pocket.

Geram sidestepped again, flicking his ears and tail in annoyance and impatience. Zelda knew he wanted to get on the road as badly as she did. "I'll see you all sometime later." Zelda's voice and eyes held a strange and sharp pang of sadness. She wanted to be free and here was her chance. But now that it was here, she didn't want to leave. "Tell Lonia to pray for me."

"We will all be praying to the goddesses for your safe return, Zelda." Zumali smiled kindly to her. It was one of the few times Zelda had seen any Shiekah smile. Marshall also smiled at her and Zumali let go of Geram's reins. The gelding whinnied and trotted off into the morning sun.

* * *

Zelda stopped Geram around midday and dismounted, feeling a little shaky. The gelding had been trotting the majority of the time and it had been extremely hard to maintain her balance without use of both arms. While Geram always respected his rider's wishes, he hadn't noticed her difficulty. She hadn't wanted to stop him, though The gelding had a bright look in his eye and a spring in his step he hadn't had since their arrival in Shikal. Geram was a trail horse, liking to see new sights. Zelda couldn't blame him one bit.

Ariel fluttered out of Zelda's pocket in an erratic pattern. Zelda fought not to laugh, but a snicker slipped out and Ariel glared at her. "You...tell the horse to slow down..." Ariel hovered unsteadily in the air, then fell to the ground. Zelda laughed as Ariel stood up and staggered around like a drunkard, then fell down. "S-Stop laughing! I-It isn't funny!" The fey was beyond dizzy from the bumpy horse ride. Geram snorted and shook his head indignantly.

"Don't let her get to you, boy," Zelda said, patting him on the neck. She retrieved the map from the message satchel and looked over it. There was a small blue dot on the map, clearly marking where they were. Where had Zumali gotten such a map? It was an impressive feat for even the Shiekah. No doubt such a magical map would be highly protected.

Zelda saw a small stream running nearby on the map and walked over to it. "Geram, there's water." The gelding trotted over and started to happily drink from the stream. Ariel followed Geram, stumbling in her full-sized human form. She knelt next to the stream and drank from the clear, cool water.

"Oh, that's so much better," the fey said as she sat down and looked at the sky. "Going for hours like that without water... How do you humans do it?"

"We're just used to it." Zelda flipped open one of the saddle bags and produced an apple. Ariel looked at Zelda curiously, but she was mostly eying the apple. She tossed the apple to Ariel and the fey caught it, then started eating it. The princess shook her head, then pulled another out and sat next to Ariel.

The silence between them slowly became tense for reasons Zelda couldn't grasp. She found herself wondering what a Subre and Gremorie were. The fact Ariel had accused Zumali of being something evil had roused her curiosity. Though it hadn't been said, it was clear from the fey's reaction that a Subre was an evil being.

"Goddess, I'll tell you already!" Ariel snapped as she dropped her apple. "Control your thoughts, geeze!"

Zelda blinked. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm not telepathic, but my ability to sense aura is extremely fine-tuned. I can tell what a person is thinking by their aura. It's extremely vexing when around a lot of humans because you think way too much." Ariel folded her arms and huffed. Geram lipped Ariel's sleeve and she pulled away, looking disgusted.

'You promised up you would tell us what Subre and Gremorie were,' he said.

"What do you want, you beast?" Ariel asked, backign away. Zelda chuckled and received a piercing glare from the fey. "What?"

"Fey are supposed to be in tune with all of nature and humans aren't. I can understand my Geram perfectly just through his body language and yet you can' t even through his aura," Zelda said.

"I don't get out much. Too much to deal with politically. Tribes aren't simple." Ariel crossed her arms and huffed, looking away.

Zelda rolled her eyes, blowing at her bangs. What was with the fey's attitude? IT wasn't like she had any room to speak herself, but she hadn't done anything to the fey. She barely remembered when the fey had cared for her injures after the Subre had attacked her. She blinked. "That's right. What's a Subre? You said you were going to tell me. And what a Gremorie is."

Ariel sighed, her wings drooping, The fey clearly didn't want to explain, but she seemed to have no other choice. "'Subre' is a word in my native tongue for the followers of Gremorie. It means 'shadow being'. Usually, they're black-cloaked humans. Humans that have no soul, that have willfully given them to Gremorie..."

A sudden howl made Zelda's head snap up and she looked to her right. There looked to be nothing there, but she could sense something... Whatever it was, the only thing that was moving was the grass from the slight breeze. But some of the movement looked...wrong. Ariel sprang to her feet, her wings flared out and arms spread. "Get on Geram and go."

"Wha...?" Zelda blinked as Geram tugged her shirt sleeve.

'We have to go. Now. It isn't safe for you.' The gelding flipped his ears at her, an urgent look in his eyes.

"If I'm in danger, I won't just run. I can fight!" Zelda drew her sword from its sheathe but found the balance awkward. There was no way she could fight with her broken arm without some major training. She clumsily sheathed her sword again with a sigh.

"Go!" Ariel urged. The fey started to charge magic between her hands. What in the world was going on? Zelda was beyond confused and actually somewhat scared. She hated not knowing what was going on around her.

Zelda glanced past Ariel and was able to make out strange movement against the grass. The howl came again and she saw yellow-green eyes that were nearly identical to the grass. There were six pairs of them. A pack of wolves made of grass? She'd never heard of anything like it before. Her intuition was warning her something wasn't right, but she didn't know what it was.

Geram whinnied loudly and reared up, lashing out with his front hooves. Zelda narrowly escaped the flurry of blows from her faithful companion. He was clearly just protecting her from one of the grass wolves. They were nearly impossible to make out against the rolling hills. Zelda was completely useless in this situation and she hated it.

Tears stung her eyes as she turned on her heel and began to run away. She unsheathed her dagger so she wouldn't be totally defenseless. It wouldn't be of any use against the invisible foes, though. She wouldn't be able to strike any of her enemies down, but the dagger still made her feel safer, that she would actually be able to do something.

Searing pain suddenly ripped through her leg and she fell head over heels onto the ground. She looked at her right leg and saw claw marks. Green fluid was mixing with her blood. The pain was blinding and she forced herself back to her feet. Her legs tried to buckle beneath her, but she gritted her teeth and started to run again. She heard the softest of paw steps falling into step next to her.

She swung out with her dagger, aiming for the grass wolf next to her, but it met only air. Her vision began to blur and her breathing became labored. What was happening to her? The green fluid. It had to be poison. They were trying to kill her.

She kept running even as everything slowly became black. If she was going to die, at least she wasn't going without a fight. She tumbled to the ground as the wolves circled her...

* * *

Zelda jerked awake and her good hand flew down to draw her dagger. It wasn't there, however. Neither was her sword or her whole sword belt. Her broken arm was no longer bound in the silken material the fey had put it into. She blinked and her face flushed when she realized she had no clothes on at all. The only thing covering her was a blanket.

She looked around and found herself in a tent. It was clearly night from how dark it was outside and the fact a lantern was hanging there. Soft breathing caught Zelda's attention and she saw a familiar winged fiure laying not too far from her. Where were they and where was Geram? What had happened? Most importantly, where were her clothes?

"I see you wake." A thickly accented voice drew Zelda's attention to the flap leading outside the tent. A boy that was maybe two years older than herself stood there, holding a bowl in his hands. Zelda's face flushed fully and she grabbed a nearby bottle, hurling it at him. He ducked quickly, an amused smile on his lips.

"Out, you scoundrel! Out, out!" She tossed another bottle at him and he dodged it, the amused smile never leaving his lips. However, it succeeded in making him leave. Zelda slumped into the cot she was lying on, exhausted. It felt like she had run across a meadow next to Geram. It must be an effect from the poison she had suffered.

A hearty chuckle came from outside and Zelda saw a shadow against the tent. "Hylian of great spirit, hm?" The voice was croaky, clearly belonging to an elder, and also female. "Boy stupid. No know you in here. No ask before entering. I come in?" The woman's Common was extremely crude, but Zelda knew why. She was scared again.

The Yarzin had found her. They were nomads, traveling between Hyrule and the neighboring lands. They answered to no sovereign and consumed the resources of every land they visited. They destroyed and stole crops and livestock. No land had any love for them. Though Zelda loved all of Hyrule's races, she had no love for the Yarzin. They had caused more than enough harm to Hyrule and they claimed no land as their home.

"Hylian of spirit, I come in?" the old woman asked again. She was standing at the tent's flap and Zelda could see the fingers gripping the flap.

"I...suppose...." Zelda held the blanket to her chest as she sat up a bit. A damp piece of cloth fell off her forehead. It must have been used to cool a fever caused by the poison.

The old woman walked in and Zelda blinked. She was wearing a black cloak though the hood was drawn back. Ariel sat up, rubbing her eyes, then squealed loudly. Zelda clapped her good hand over her right ear. Her ears were ringing again from the fey's shrill voice. How many more times was that going to happen? The old woman, however, was unfazed. Ariel became her normal size and zoomed over to Zelda, hiding behind her neck. "Subre!" the fey hissed in Zelda's ear.

The old woman chuckled again. "Fey of temper no wrong, but no right. No Shadow Beings are we, but Shadow Beings from us come." Zelda looked at Ariel, expecting answers, but the fey looked as confused as Zelda was.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked calmly. While he had no love for the Yarzin, she still had to be respectful. These people had saved her life. Judging from Ariel's reaction, the fey hadn't been the one to save her.

"I name Aliz. Now who you?" The old woman looked at both of them. Zelda shifted a little bit, uncomfortable under Aliz's gaze. Her eyes were a deep violet with hues of red. They reminded Zelda of the Shiekah. Could the Shiekah and Yarzin possibly be related?

"I am Zelda, crown princess of Hyrule." She nodded respectfully to Aliz who was looking at her thoughtfully. No doubt that Aliz was what a powerful prisoner she now had. "This is Ariel." She motioned nonchalantly to Ariel who was still hiding behind her neck. The fey was shaking violently and giving off a soft tinkling sound.

"Zel....da..." Aliz flipped the last syllable off her tongue strangely, in a way that made Zelda flinch. "You name of honor Arizla. Mean honor spirit of Aliz. Fey of temper name of honor Zoni. Mean blue sky of spirit." Ariz nodded to them and Zelda slowly nodded. It seemed that the old woman was giving them names for the tribe. What was going on?


	8. Into the Fire

The next couple of chapters are going to be dialog-heavy, but for good reason. It is relevant to the plot and learning more about the Yarzin. If this chapter is confusing toward the end, sorry. If you have questions, I'll do my best to answer them.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Where are my clothes?" Zelda asked Aliz. She was still holding the blanket to her chest. Even though sh was covered and Aliz was a woman, it was highly embarrassing. She wanted her clothes more than anything else. Though she wasn't fond of many of the teachings instilled in her, modesty was one of the strongest. She couldn't stand showing too much skin. The most she showed were her arms in the summer with short-sleeved shirts.

"To the fire. Poison of Grasolves too strong. Raged through veins day and night." Aliz sat down in a chair and pulled a dress out of her cloak. Zelda groaned. The last thing she wanted to wear was a dress. The old woman chuckled as she put the dress down. "Arizla no like dresses. Dress of man, ya?"

"It's more comfortable to wear trousers especially when practicing swordplay." Aliz just looked at her with an amused smile on her face as she motioned to a pile of things in the corner. Zelda realized after a moment that it was her stuff. It was on the other side of the tent and Zelda sighed. She wrapped the blanket around herself and retrieved a fresh shirt and trousers. "Could you please leave while I change?" Aliz flipped her hood up and Zelda sighed again. It seemed the woman wouldn't leave her alone.

Zelda let the blanket fall to the ground and changed into the clothes. She felt so much better now. It felt strange to not have to deal with her long mop of hair. It would take some getting used to. She blinked when she realized her arm was healed. "How did...?"

Aliz chuckled. "Arizla no know our magics. Healers powerful, we have. Broken no problem for them. Ride horse of spirit now, hm?"

"Geram!" Zelda was alarmed. He was complacent under her hand, but he refused to be handled by anybody else except Zumali. She had tamed him when she was barely eleven and he was barely a colt. She had broken him in herself. He wouldn't let anybody else touch him. Had they done something to him?

"Horse of spirit no harmed. No like us, but come quietly. Tell him we care for you, no harm you. See him" Aliz looked at her questioningly and Zelda nodded vehemently. She reached for her sword belt, but Aliz shook her head. "No need. No danger for you here. Safe. No harm you."

Zelda looked warily at Aliz. She didn't trust the old woman yet and possibly never would. The Yarzin had the reputation for attacking outsiders every chance they got. Zelda had seen the damage they'd done first hand. It was awful what they did to crop fields and how many cattle they stole. How could she not want something to protect herself? Link had told her to never be without protection because one never they could get attacked. She grabbed the dagger and put it on her belt loop. She wouldn't be caught off guard.

Aliz just shook her heard, though it was clear to her she wouldn't win the argument. "See horse of spirit, hm?" Zelda nodded and Aliz led her outside.

Zelda was slightly amazed at what she saw. She had never seen a Yarzin camp before, so it was a shock to see how organized things were. She'd heard that they were unorganized savages that ate meat raw, but it looked like that was untrue. The camp was highly organized with a deer roasting over the communal fire. She could see no weapons visible on her initial scan of everyone.

A shrill whinny caught Zelda's attention and Geram trotted over to her. She happily wrapped her arms around his warm neck, inhaling the sweet scent coming off his coat. It smelled like someone had bathed him, then put some lavender and rose on his coat. The boy that she had seen when she first woke up followed Geram over. "I see you're better now." Zelda blinked. How could he go from speaking crude Common to speaking it flawlessly? The thick accent was also gone.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You saw my twin brother. I would be called...Bright Soul in your language, I believe. When I visited Castle Town, they called me Jogan. Here, I'm Monriz. What's your name?"

"I am Zelda, crown princess of Hyrule. But Aliz told me that I would be called Arizla here."

Monriz tapped his chin thoughtfully. "She's taken you under her wing. Arizla has two meanings." He bent down and drew two sets of symbols in the dirt. "Written like this, it means 'daughter of Aliz'. In this, it means 'honored soul of wisdom'. You should be honored that Aliz has taken to you. She usually doesn't even look at outsiders. There must be something that draws her to you."

Zelda fell silent as she considered Monriz's words. What would draw the old woman to her? It couldn't be her lower-than-low magic. What was it? This tribe was far more confusing that Zelda initially thought. They had a true culture and way of life that was complex.

She blushed a bit when her stomach growled loudly and Monriz chuckled. "Seems the princess is hungry. Would you like something to eat?" He smiled and offered her a hand. Geram snorted and butted Monriz's hand away.

'You keep your eyes off of my mistress. Her heart already belongs to someone. If you interfere, you'll be sorry.' Geram snorted as he shook his mane angrily. Zelda understood him perfectly, but wondered if the gelding's message would get across to Monriz.

"All right. I can understand that. It wouldn't be honorable to try to steal a fair maiden's heart." Zelda was surprised at Monriz's words. He clearly understood Geram the way she did and he wouldn't dare do anything with her. The part about honor especially surprised her. She didn't know the Yarzin had a sense of it. "But would you still like something to eat?"

"Yes, please." Zelda nodded as she folded her hands in front of her. Though she didn't like acting the part of princess, it was second nature for her to slip into the role. But these people had saved her life, so being polite was really the least she could do. She didn't know their customs or language, so it would be hard to know what was wrong and what wasn't. She would learn quickly by observing, though. That was one of the few blessings of her courtly training. She learned quickly and knew how to read people. She could adapt to nearly any situation.

Monriz led Zelda to a bench by the fire and she sat down. She glanced around, quickly assessing the placement. While there weren't many eating, she could see that the women and men sat separately except in the case of children. Children sat with the women until they came of age.

Monriz walked back to Zelda with a plate of food and she looked at it warily. It really didn't look that safe to eat. The Yarzin could gain nothing from killing her, but she really didn't know them. It was her natural instinct to be suspicious of food given to her by others. "We won't kill you, Arizla. We couldn't gain anything from hurting you. We'd gain more if we held you prisoner, but we're doing neither." Monriz sat next to her with his own plate. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help her instincts.

He started to eat his own plate with silverware. That was a bit surprise to the princess. She'd heard the Yarzin at everything with their hands. That and silverware were generally expensive. He blinked. "Oh, right. Here." He gave her some silverware, then she slowly started to eat. The dish was surprisingly flavorful. It had a sharp tang to it, but it wasn't unpleasant. It tasted almost as good as most of the stuff she ate on a daily basis.

Zelda soon finished and found herself pleasantly content. It seemed pretty much everything she had heard about them wasn't true. She looked up at the moon. It was the third-quarter which meant the darkest night would be coming in around a week. Her heart pounded with fright at the thought of being alone on the nights of the new moon. The nights of witches and evil. Monsters roamed far more during the darkest nights than even crescent moon nights.

"You don't have to worry, Arizla." Monriz gently rested his hand on her knee in comfort. "You're free to leave at any time, but you can travel with us long as you want or need to."

"Thanks." Zelda was unsure what else she could say. Traveling with a caravan would no doubt be much safer than traveling alone, but she still wasn't sure about the Yarzin. She had heard so many bad things about them that she was naturally suspicious. They had saved her life and she was an inexperienced traveler despite her extensive training and studying.

She blinked when she noticed people starting to gather around the fire. Even the smallest of children that should have been asleep were gathering. Everyone was chattering excitedly in the Yarzin language and Zelda suddenly felt uncomfortable. What were they saying? Could they be talking about her? From the way some were looking and pointing at her, there was no doubt some were.

Monriz took Zelda's hand and stood up with her. He led her up to a platform that was standing on the other side of the fire. How had she not noticed it? And what was going to happen? She gulped as she felt the heat from the fire. The flames suddenly turned green and they felt hungry to her.

Aliz walked up onto the platform and began speaking to the people in their language. Thankfully, Monriz was whispering the translation for her in her ear. "My people, my family, we gather upon this quarter moon night. We will tell the tales of days long past. But tonight is a very special night. We have among us a visitor, one of great importance.

"Our honored guest tonight is Arizla, the princess of the Hylian people. She comes with a fey. Zoni of the Tamin." At the sound of her Yarzin name, Ariel poked her head out of Zelda's pocket. "These two have been chosen by the Mother Goddess to save this beautiful land of Zimonli." What in the world? Zelda had never heard Shikal called that before. Some of th elands had their own names for their neighbors, but she had never heard that name. The crowd was silent as they watched Aliz with expectant eyes.

"Arizla is a stranger to our land and yet she has been chosen to save Zimonli. The future of Hizan, her home, and Zimonli rests upon her shoulders. Izmana, the Mother Goddess, has instructed us to accept her as one of our own. We will help her in any way possible. Be kind to her and treat her as if she were your own child or relative. We must be kind to her or the Mother Goddess will not be kind to us.

"Tonight, we will induct Arizla and Zoni into our tribe." An excited bubble of whispering broke out for a few minutes, then fell silent. Zelda guessed it wasn't often they inducted outsiders into the tribe. It made sense with how they were persecuted.

Aliz walked to Zelda and held her hand out to the pocket that Ariel was in. "Come on out," Monriz said to her. "We won't harm you." Ariel reluctantly hopped out of Zelda's pocket and became the size of a normal human. Her green eyes were vivid in the green firelight, seeming to glow in the night. The people cheered loudly and Ariel blushed bashfully.

A small girl brought up a bowl and Aliz took it. The girl bowed and backed off the platform and down the stairs. Aliz put the bowl on a small table. She held her hand out to Zelda. "Step forward and accept our offer." Monriz continued to translate. Zelda hesitantly took Aliz's hand. A strange electric sensation shot through her body. It wasn't uncomfortable;it was just strange.

Aliz dipped her hand into the bowl and Zelda saw glistening paint. It was the deepest, most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. Aliz spread some of it on Zelda's cheeks and forehead, clearly in designs that she couldn't see. Zelda felt her eyes droop a little bit. The paint had a strange, almost hypnotic, effect on her. The old woman draped a chain on Zelda's head that then slipped onto her neck.

"Now step into the fire. You won't be harmed. The Mother Goddess has chosen you." Zelda gulped even though she was in a semi-hypnotic state. Go into the fire? A force compulsed her to turn around and head to the fire. The green flames reached toward her and she could feel their hunger. She took a deep breath as she felt a divine presence gently surrounding her. She stepped off the platform and into the fire.

Zelda hovered above the fire and smiled widely. Happiness like she had never known filled her. It was a strange but comforting feeling. No matter what, she would be watched over by this divine presence. She would be cared for even in the darkest of times.

The flames formed a staircase and Zelda walked down to the ground. The people gathered around her and she could understand pieces of the conversations. She blinked when her knees buckled, sending her spiraling down into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter is kind of choppy, but if you had the fright Zelda did, I'm sure you'd pretty much go into shock too.

* * *

Chapter 9

W woman with brown hair and kind, pale blue eyes stood in front of Zelda. The princess looked around curiously. How in the world had she gotten into a sunlit garden? She had just been in the middle of the Yarzin tribe, being accepted among them. "Child, relax. All will be clear soon enough. Come. Walk with me." The woman started walking and Zelda followed.

"Arizla, I wish to to welcome you into my tribe. I am Izmana, the Mother Goddess of the Yarzin. I created all you see before you." She waved her arm to the garden before her. Slightly beyond, Zelda could see the place she had come from. It looked only like a shimmer in the distance, an illusion created by heat.

"Are you saying that you created the world?" Zelda was slightly confused. The goddesses she knew had created everything...right?

"Nayru, Farore and Din. They are the creators of Hyrule and the Triforce. They, however, did not create the whole world. There are many gods and goddesses. I am the creator of the Yarzin and Shikal, but they know me as the Mother Goddess. Though you are blessed by Nayru, she will have no qualms about you being touched by me. We're good friends." The goddess smiled and kissed Zelda's forehead.

"You will face great tumult and strife on your journey. You are out of Nayru's reach, but I will be with you every step. Even if it doesn't seem like it, I will always be watching you. I promise you. There's also somebody that would like to speak to you."

Izmana stepped to the side and Zelda blinked. A woman with nearly white hair walked over. She wore a pale gray dress that made her look almost like a ghost. It was the sash she was wearing that held her identity. It was golden with bands of red, blue and green on the left shoulder. The sash was something only the Queen of Hyrule wore on the most formal occasions. It was her mother.

"Zelda, you're so beautiful." The Queen walked to Zelda and embraced her. Tears began to run down Zelda's cheeks and she didn't really know why. She had never felt any love for her mother after hearing how complacent she had been. "You will be a great leader for Hyrule. I've been watching over you since I died. Your fire will become great passion for your country. You remind me of myself."

"What? The only thing I've heard about you is that you were quiet and weak." Zelda looked at her mother who was merely smiling, clearly amused.

"You know I'm not of Hylian descent. Well, your father didn't know me when I was young. I ran wild just like you. Nobody could force me to do anything. I was married to your father at fifteen for political reasons, but also so my own country didn't have to deal with me. I became fairly quiet after that. Only your father cared for me.

"Of course, it didn't last all the time. I sneaked out at night and rode across Hyrule. I loved the land and the races. It was so much more beautiful than my land. The Shiekah came to recognize my love for Hyrule and pledged loyalty to me. I was the ruler though it seemed your father was. I told him what was best and he listened. He never learned the care, though." The Queen shook her head with a sigh.

"I love you Zelda. I will be with you always, but I must go. Goddess Nayru calls me." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm sorry I must cut this short, but you must return."

"Mother..." Zelda reached out as her mother walked away.

The peaceful garden around her suddenly disappeared and piercing screams filled the air. She covered her ears and looked around. Bodies were strewn all over the plain she was on. The great river running to her right ran red with blood. Zelda looked around in horror. It was her beloved Hyrule that was covered with the bodies. How had this happened?

A groan ext to her caught her attention. Someone was alive under the bodies! She quickly dropped to her knees and heaved several aside. Her blue eyes flared up in alarm. "Link!"

She was shocked to see the state he was in. The face and eyes that were always so full of life were gaunt and expressionless. He was barely breathing and he weakly turned his gaze to her. The weak eyes flared in extreme alarm and fright. He tried to push away from her, but his weak, bony frame made it impossible. What had happened? "Link.."

"S-Stay away, you m-monster..." He coughed harshly and his whole body shook. It looked as if he could expire any moment from hunger or the sickness that was clinging to every particle around them.

"Link, it's me, Zelda." She looked into his eyes and gasped. Her reflect was hers, but not at the same time. Her whole face was gaunt and ashen, but contorted into a wicked grimace. What was going on? It was like she was being possessed. Her hand suddenly started moving of its own accord and she drew her sword. Her eyes widened as her body continued to move of its own accord. Her other hand slowly wrapped around the sword's hilt as she slowly stood up. She adjusted her grip a bit, then forced the sword down.

A sickening splatter came as the blade drove clean through Link's chest. Tears spilled out of her eyes as Link looked up at her. "Zel..." Blood dribbled over his lip and the blue eyes became glassy. She slowly sheathed the sword, her body ignoring her commands to run from the scene, screaming hysterically.

"I've finally caught you!" The heart-achingly familiar voice made Zelda look up. Marshall and Zumali were sitting atop their horses. Their eyes were brimming with anger she couldn't understand. Both wielded swords of high-quality Goron steel. Those weapons were only brought out when all other opens were gone. "You've killed your last Hylian, fell beast!"

"And the king, no less!" Zumali snapped. Zelda's heart fluttered in her chest. How could they not recognize her? She knew her appearance was altered, but she still looked pretty much the same. Zumali put the sword away and drew a bow, knocking an arrow. Before Zelda could blink, the arrow loosed and lodged in her chest. She started to fall, but not before Marshall galloped over and attempted to hack her head off. Pain ripped through her whole body as she screamed loudly. Nothing had ever hurt so much. The red gush of blood from her neck was the last thing she saw.

*****

"Arizla!" The sound of Monriz's voice made Zelda's eyes snap open and she stopped screaming. Her face was wet with tears and sweat. Her heart was pounding as Monriz helped her to slowly sit up. The moon hadn't moved from its place in the sky, so she hadn't been out long. "Arizla, what happened?" His violet-red eyes showed concern. She just shook her head slowly as tears continued to flow.

Aliz pushed through the crowd. "Arizla, are you all right?" Zelda blinked. How could she understand Aliz so perfectly? Everything began to spin as Zelda put her hand on her forehead. Too much had happened for her to understand. "Someone get a healer over here now! Arizla is unwell!' Powerful arms picked Zelda up as she unwillingly fell into the realm of unconsciousness again.

*****

Zelda sat bolt upright as her breathing raced and she looked around. Everything began to spin again and gentle hands pressed her back down. The spinning stopped and a pair of violet-red eyes met her. "Honored Daughter, you must rest. You got a fright, did you not?" The voice speaking was feminine and Zelda was confused. She knew the woman was speaking the Yarzin language, but she didn't know how she could understand it.

"Healer, you can go now." The voice speaking now was Monriz's. The healer's face left her vision and Monriz's replaced it. "Zelda, are you okay?" He was speaking Common now, much to her relief. "What happened? The ritual was interrupted, wasn't it? What happened?"

Zelda closed her eyes and put her arm over her forehead. "Goddess... Mother.. Link... Hyrule... Pain... Death... Blood... Sword... War..."

"Zelda, you're not making any sense." She didn't need Monriz to tell her that. There were no words to describe what had just happened to her. Meeting her mother, then being thrown into Hyrule's destruction. Killing the man she loved against her will. The two people she trusted most killing her. And the pain. Oh, the pain...

"You have to calm down," Monriz said gently. "If you stay like this, you could kill yourself without meaning to. Now, think of a good memory." Monriz took Zelda's hand and her mind instantly flashed back to when she was sick at age ten. Gentle, calming blackness took her and she went willingly.

*****

"_Zel, you don't look so good." Link's blue eyes looked down into hers. She glared weakly at him. She had been down sick for a week and was going stir crazy. Her stupid father had forbidden Link from seeing her, thinking he would only make her sicker. He had bided by that order for a week, but clearly hadn't been able to resist._

"_Link, you're in idiot..." she muttered, gently slapping him on the cheek. It was really a tap because the sickness had completely robbed her of her energy. It was taking pretty much all she had to stay awake and talk to Link. As crappy as she felt, she also felt better because he was there. He could always make her feel better now matter how badly she felt._

_Link just smiled gently at her. "Germo's missing ya, Zel. I wish you could see him. I also found this really cool filly at Jalon's. No one can tame her but his daughter...and me." He grinned his goofy grinned and Zelda smiled a little bit. That stupid grin always made her smile no matter what. "Her name's Epona. She's real wild, but she's nice to me. I only known her a few days, but I connect to her like nothin' else." _

_Zelda smiled weakly as she listened to Link ramble on about his adventures of the past week. No matter how much Link talked, he could never annoy her. She was also glad he was talking. She really didn't have the energy to do anything but listen. She hadn't been doing much of anything the past week but sleeping. That was what she wanted to do right now._

_Slowly, Zelda's eyes began to close and Link blinked. "Get some sleep, Zel." He took her hand in both of his, their fingers interlaced. He kissed her forehead and she drifted off to sleep._

_*****_

Zelda opened her eyes once again. The memory of Link being there when she was sick had soothed and reassured her. Nothing bad would happen as long as she kept him close to her heart. She still had to rescue him from the Subre, though. Nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

"Feel any better, Zelda?" Monriz looked down at her. Concern for her was plastered across his face. Though she had only known him a short time, he felt the caring older brother she had never had.

"Y-Yeah..." she muttered as she struggled to sit up. The disturbing dream had sapped her energy just as the sickness had when she was ten. But the memory of Link had returned some of her energy and cofidence.

Monriz helped her sit up slowly and lean against the piece of wood that functioned as a crude headboard. "I imagine you're hungry after that ordeal." He was holding a small basket with berries. Zelda shook her head; the last thing she wanted to do was eat. Her stomach was churning from the awful dream. She'd had...goddesses knew how long ago. "Can you at least tell me what happened? We know that the ritual was interrupted."

"T-There are no words..." Zelda's eyes grew wide with horror as she remembered. Monriz rested his hand on her shoulder in comfort and she exhaled. It wouldn't do her any good to get so worked up again. She didn't think her body would be able to to handle that kind of shock again any time soon. "Can you answer a few things for me?"

"It depends what they are, but I should be able to answer most of your questions." Monriz popped a berry into his mouth.

"How did I go from not understanding your language to understanding it perfectly?"

"A gift from the Mother Goddess to outsiders we induct. If you're going to be with us, you need to be able to understand us. Same goes for us. You're not fluent in our language. It'll make things much easier."

"Also, why aren't you calling me Arizla?"

"Reflex. People in our tribe have two names. A tribe name and a....secret name, I guess you could call it. Only those closest know someone's secret name. I'm only one of two people that knows your real name. It's a reflex for those that know someone's secret name when the other is hurt. And, yes, Monriz is my secret name. Tabin is my tribe name. It doesn't matter which name you use; those that don't know my secret name will hear Tabin. It's weird." He shrugged. "Most would have trouble with your normal name anyway. In our language, the 'da' sound isn't used. A simple sound, but it's still hard to make a sound you're unfamiliar with."

Zelda nodded. What Monriz was saying made sense...somewhat. The tribe was a lot more complex than she thought. Now that their chief goddess had accepted her as one of their own, she would have to let go of the prejudices she had. Easier said than done, of course.

"It's nearly dawn, so we're packing up. Don't worry about helping; you won't have to after the night you had. You'll probably be resting for a few days. Recovering from something like that usually saps you for a few days. If you need anything, just ask Akzin, the healer you saw earlier. I need to help pack." He nodded, then stood up, handing her the basket with the berries in it.

She slumped against the headboard, fear churning in her stomach. She couldn't remember ever being so afraid I her life. What had triggered the awful dream-vision? Why had she felt the pain so clearly? Was it a vision of what would happen if she failed? There were so many questions, but she had absolutely no answers. Maybe Aliz would have some. The old woman clearly had high standing in the tribe. Zelda popped a berry into her mouth, then yawned after swallowing it. Some more sleep couldn't hurt...


	10. Chapter 10

Woot. If any of you know the site Zelda Universe, this story made it into the Fanfiction Showcase. :3

Anyway, about this chapter. Sorry it's kind of stagnant until the end. I couldn't think of anything really interesting to happen. Plus, I wrote this whilst grocery shopping, so I wasn't exactly in prime writing conditions.

* * *

Chapter 10

Zelda sighed as she watched the gently rolling hills passed by. She was sitting in the back of a wagon with little kids. She felt extremely conspicuous since she was nearly an adult.

Geram snorted and shook his mane indignantly. Since Zelda wasn't riding him, he had been put to use as a pack animal. She had tried to convince Aliz to not make him carry supplies that weren't hers, but the old woman had vehemently refused. Aliz had said that all animals had to pull their weight. The gelding wasn't happy about being a pack animal because he knew of his high breeding.

She sighed as she continued to watch the hills roll by slowly. This riding was so boring. How in the world could the Yarzin stand nothing but weeks of this? How would she? She still had no idea where she was or what she was doing beyond wondering aimlessly. Maybe she could have stayed at the castle for an extra few hours to learn a bit more...

Zelda shook her head. That had been out of the question. She had already lost an entire week in looking for Link. She didn't know if he was even alive anymore... No, she couldn't think that. If she thought he was dead, there was no point in this journey. There was also no hope for Hyrule. She had to find him or else Hyrule would fall. Nothing could stop her.

"You all right there?" Monriz rode up on his mare. The horse was beautiful and Zelda had seen many fine horses. The mare was a deep chestnut color with white splotches. Her coat was glossy and sleek. All of the horses the Yarzin had were of high breeding. They were clearly a people dedicated to horses.

"Just bored." Zelda sighed as she patted Geram on the nose. It seemed the individual pack animals stayed off toward the back of the caravan, but Geram refused to be far from his mistress. Zelda was glad for it. The children were all quiet, whispering beneath their breath. Though she couldn't hear them, even with her sensitive hearing, she knew it was about her. Geram was her only company.

"Getting hungry? It's almost time for midday meal." Monriz smiled and Zelda heard the children chatter excitedly about a town.

"What in the...?" Zelda asked Monriz. Though she knew she could speak the Yarzin language, she still preferred to speak Common to Monriz. It was different from Hylian, but more comfortable than the Yarzin language.

"They've been on this route several times. They know we're near a village." Monriz smiled as he looked affectionately at the kids. Zelda huffed. Why was she being treated like a child? The oldest appeared around thirteen to fourteen. She was seventeen, nearly eighteen. Why had she been stuck with them?

"It was be with the children, the elderly or the sick." Monriz was clearly reading her aura and it was annoying her. Her thoughts were supposed to be her own, not shared with anybody else. "Learn to shield yourself, then. I'll help." He smiled kindly at her, but she just huffed. He was acting like her best friend when she'd known him less than a day. It was more irksome than him reading her aura.

Geram snorted and sidestepped a bit, flicking his ears. 'A spirit.' Zelda blinked and looked off the trail. A wisp of white caught her attention as it disappeared behind a tree. How had she seen a spirit in the middle of the day? Spirits were only supposed to be active at night. Then again, things were never as they seemed.

*****

The caravan stopped that evening at a small village. Zelda yawned and stretched out in the back of the wagon. The kids huddled on the other end and she shook her head. They had talked about her all day, but had never said anything to her. It made her feel like the outcast that she was. But she guessed it was just because they were children that had been brought up to not trust outsiders. The adults seemed to trust her readily.

She hopped out of the wagon and nearly collapsed. She felt fine, but her energy was still sapped from the night before. The dream still haunted her and would for some to come. Whenever it came up, she shoved it to the back of her mind. Dwelling on it would only send her into shock again and that wouldn't any good.

Geram hooked his neck under Zelda's arm and whickered gently. "Thanks, boy. I've not got my full strength back yet." The gelding lipped at her shirt sleeve. He was still bearing the load that had been put on his back, but he hadn't made any further protests. As long as he could stay near Zelda, he would be fine. The Yarzin had made no attempts to move him after he had followed her. They really understood horses.

Geram helped Zelda over to where they were building the communal fire. She sat down with a sigh. Everywhere around her, the camp was going up. Everyone was helping, even the young children and the elderly. Mothers with small babies on their backs helped. Zelda sighed. She hated feeling useless like this.

Monriz walked over and sat next to her. No, it was his twin brother. The charm around his neck was different. Each Yarzin had a charm of an animal around their neck. Though some had the same animal, each was made of different metals and gems. Zelda's was a horse. It was made of silver with copper hooves, a golden mane and sapphire eyes. It reminded her greatly of Geram.

"Arizla, what do you think of our tribe?" He was talking to her like he had known her forever. These people were so strange to her.

"Well, it is...different...than what I am used to." Zelda shifted a bit uncomfortably. She was speaking the Yarzin language as if she had been all her life. It would take her a long time to get used to it, especially considering the fact they didn't have contractions. It was annoying to have to speak everything out with no shortcuts. "What is your name? I do believe that you never told me."

"You can call me Arzim." He smiled kindly at her, the way Monriz had when he had introduced himself. Geram poked his head between them, flipping his ears.

'Stay away from my mistress. She loves another.' The gelding snorted and trotted off to have his load removed.

Arzim looked at her curiously. "So young at yet your heart belongs to one?" It was Zelda's turn to look at him curiously. She was nearly an adult. He was barely any older than she was. He had an amused look on his face. "You are an outsider, so you know not much of our people. We age slowly. You would still be but a child. I am nigh forty years. You age twice as fast as us. Those that you are with are into their twenties and thirties."

Zelda sighed and rested her head on her knees. The kids were older than she was! No wonder they had been talking about her. She looked older than them, but they were older than her. She'd gathered that those with animal necklaces were adults. The kids thought of her with a mixture of contempt, curiosity and fright, probably. Maybe she would ride with the elderly tomorrow if she still wasn't up to full strength.

"Yes. I love someone. His name is Link." She flinched at the sound of Link's name in the Yarzin tongue. It sounded harsh and unnatural. "He was captured and I seek to rescue him." She took the Triforce necklace out of her shirt and stroked it. It was so perfect. Had it really been just over a week sine Link had been kidnapped? It felt like a lifetime ago. The dream of her killing him still clung to her like a cloak.

"A noble reason for a journey. Not many would undertake such a quest especially with the return of Gremorie." Arzim looked thoughtfully up at the stars and Zelda blinked. Who was Gremorie? She had heard the name so often since Ariel had first said it, but she still didn't know who it was. Strange, though, his name was the same in the Yarzin language as in Common...

Arzim suddenly looked horrified and cursed under his breath. He had clearly said something he wasn't supposed to. "Who is Gremorie? He is associated with Subre. They are the ones who captured Link. You must tell me!" She was shaking Arzim's arm, her eyes wide and frantic. She needed as much information as possible so she could rescue Link.

He was looking at her, extremely startled, but he kept his lips pressed together. Zelda stopped shaking him, tears forming in her eyes. Was nobody going to tell her who Gremorie was? She had to know so she knew what she had to face. But it seemed nobody was going to give her answers.

*****

Zelda ate away from the tribe that night. Everyone wanted to talk and get to know her, but the conversation with Arzim had sapped her will to be with anyone. The only company that she wanted right now was Geram. He was standing next to her should she need anything and she was glad.

Ariel, on the other hand, was being the center of attention that night. It was clear to Zelda that the fey thrived on being surrounded by people that adored her. It was probably why she didn't like Zelda much. She didn't understand how anybody could love attention that much.

The moon had risen a bit ago and Zelda felt even more isolated. It was her and Link's best friend and mother. It kept them safe and kept their secrets. Nobody could take it away from them, just as she had thought nobody could take Link away from her.

Geram gently puffed into her face, his grain-sweetened breath filling her nose. She smiled weakly and patted his nose. She was glad that the Yarzin understood her need to be be by her gelding. His presence was as good as Link's was...almost. As much as she loved Geram, she loved Link more. The knight was her love, her friend, her soul mate. Nobody could take that away from them no matter how far separated they were.

A flash of light to her left caught Zelda's attention. She looked for the source of the light, but saw nothing save for the lights of the village a little ways off. The villagers had actually welcomed the Yarzin with open arms and had offered them food. The Yarzin had respectfully declined the offer, however, since they had their own food stores. It was a surprise for Zelda since the frontier villages in Hyrule had only ever spoken badly of the Yarzin.

She was starting to think that her people had lied to her about the tribe. Everything that she had been told about the Yarzin was the complete opposite of what she had seen. They were supposed to be a savage, war-like people. She had seen them them to carry no weapons on them. There was a wagon that had weapons should they be needed, but they seemed to hate carrying them.

Zelda had her sword belt on her at all times, but being with the Yarzin even this one day had made her feel like she stuck out. The people glanced at her warily when they passed her in the wagon when she had been riding. She had even heard more than one person call her a savage under their breath. It was a strange irony.

The flash of white came again and she looked up. There was nothing there that she saw, but Geram was pawing at the ground, his ears flipping back and forth. 'The spirit from the road. She's here.' He was staring straight at a spot less than ten feet away from Zelda. She couldn't see anything, but she knew Geram wouldn't lie about something like this. She had also seen the flashes of white coming from the spirit. What did it want with her?


	11. Chapter 11

...And now, for something completely different! Well, obviously still part of the story, but not focusing on Zelda herself. The next couple of chapters are going to be like this. Sorry if things are starting to get painstakingly slow. If I need to speed up a bit or something, _please_ tell me. I don't want to bore you all to death. I'm just trying to show more that is relevant to the plot. And this is a bit shorter than normal. Sorry. My chapters will be shorter sometimes depending on where I need to cut off.

* * *

Chapter 11

_Link gently pushed some stray hair out of Zelda's face as she slept. She was so pretty though her skin was pale from the sickness. He couldn't imagine how the sickness had struck down the beautiful, vibrant princess he had known for the past six years. She had never gotten sick before. He had thought nothing could strike her down, that she could never get sick. She was only human, though..._

_She shifted a bit in her sleep and he smiled. He was glad he had sneaked into her room today. It had been complete torture to stay away from her for that week. Why had the king though he would only make her sicker? He would only make her feel better. She had looked so happy and alive when she had been talking to him though he knew she was really drained..._

_*****_

"Wake up." Link groaned as someone nudged his ribs with their foot. He tried to stretch his arms out, but sighed as he remembered they were tied behind his back. They were so cramped from being tied so long that he had to hold back tears. But the pain of being separated from Zelda was far worse than the physical pain he was suffering.

He sat up and sighed in relief when his arms were untied. It was evening, so this would be the last meal he got until the next day. That also meant another eight hours of his arms being behind his back. The jailer, a girl about a year older than him, sat a bowl of cold soup and a plate of hard bread in front of him and smiled kindly. This strange girl was the only living being he had seen in the past week aside from some mice. "Are you hungry, Linky?" She had a look of concern on her face, but he knew it was fake. The feelings never reached her eyes when she spoke to him. It was all a rouse.

"Yeah, I guess." He was really starving; the meals he was given were meager at best and he got nothing at worst. Although it had only been a week, he could feel his body slowly beginning to starve. It was a highly unpleasant feeling, but he refused to say anything. The meal of cold soup and hard bread went quickly, but he was glad for every scrap he got.

"Aw. You ate so fast." The girl jutted her lip out in a pout that reminded him of Zelda slightly. It was all fake, though, so it didn't affect him. "I want to spend more time with you, Linky." She started to stroke his hair, but he batted her hand away. She pouted again. "Linky, don't you love me?"

Link folded his arms as he glared at the girl. She couldn't be but a year older than himself, but she still had the air of a skilled warrior. He didn't want to talk to her. It went on like this at every meal. She clearly thought of him as her own, but he would never belong to anybody but Zelda. He had promised her all those years ago that they would marry. He wouldn't go back on that promise even if it meant they had to run away.

"Fine then." The girl's blue eyes flared in anger. Link closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the girl's sharp shoe heel came down on his leg. He refused to yell out in pain, didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. This time, however, he yelled out when he felt his cheek burning. It felt as if a white hot brand had been put on the burning space. It seemed an eternity until the worst of the burning passed, but it had probably only been a couple of seconds.

The girl was still glaring at Link when he opened his eyes. She grabbed him by the wrist and shackled him to the wall. He groaned as his cheek continued to sting as she huffed. "Maybe that'll teach you to think before you disobey me, puppy." She kicked him in the chest and he crumpled as best as he could, his arms hanging uncomfortably above his head.

Link sighed and groaned as he looked out the window that was near the ceiling. He knew only that he was in a castle tower. He had seen nothing but the room since he had woken up a week prior. "Goddesses, what did I do to deserve this...?"

He was so sore from the constant beatings the girl had given him. Not even his knightly training had hurt this much. There was no doubt the girl was using magic to increase the pain she inflicted. She always kicked and punched him when he refused her...and that was at every meal. The girl had only told him to call her the Silver Monarch. He refused to, however, and always got beaten. He'd rather get beaten than submit.

A rustling sometime later caught his attention. His head snapped up as he looked around the room, eyes narrowed. A girl that looked much like his jailer was sitting on the table that was in the middle of the room. She had a small cloth bag in her hands that she was pulling berries out of and eating. The moonlight was shining in the window, thankfully, so he could see her. "You don't look really comfortable." She hopped off the table and over to him. She looked to be four or five years younger than his cruel caretaker. Her expression and air was much calmer and gentler. She also didn't have an air of trickery.

The girl walked over and pulled a dagger out of her sleeve. Link's eyes widened as he began to thrash wildly, ignoring the pain all over his body. "Calm down, Sir Link. I'm not going to hurt you. You want to see Lady Zelda again?" The moonlight reflecting in the girl's eyes showed she was being completely serious and that her words had no underlying threat; she was simply curious. "I promise, Sir Link. While Serin and Zar would gain from harming you, I would have nothing to personally. Will you trust me?"

The girl made eye contact with Link as she patiently waited for an answer. Her eyes were neutral, betraying no emotion and Link shivered. No child should have eyes like that. She was a master of controlling her emotions, but she was clearly being truthful.

"If you swear by Zimara." Though he didn't personally believe in the Mother Goddess of Shikal, he knew their faith in her was unshakable like his faith in the Triforce goddesses. The Shikai would only swear by her name if they wouldn't break their promise.

"In the name of Zimara, Mother Goddess of my people, by the moon's bright rays, may my goddess strike me down should I break my word to you." A very formal, serious promise. The Shikai had very strong connections with the moon, seeing it as Zimara's son. There was no doubt he was safe.

Link nodded slowly and folded his legs. He was in a very vulnerable position, he knew, but this girl was currently his only hope of escape. She walked to the shackles and stuck the dagger in the keyhole. After a few tense minutes, the metal quivered and Link's arms fell to his sides. He sighed in relief, rubbing his raw wrists. "Thank you. Since you know my name, will you tell me yours?"

The girl pursed her lips for a moment, clearly thinking. "Shimani, the rightful ruler of this land."

*****

An eighteen year old walked to Zumali, holding a book to her chest. "What is it, my daughter?" Lonia blinked and held the book out to her mother. Though she was a Shiekah, Lonia rarely spoke. Most saw her as either rude or just plain stupid, but she was easiest the smartest in her generation. The book had caught her attention while she had been sifting through some of the ancient texts in the library. It had the Shiekah eye symbol which had made her curious.

"What is this?" Zumali blinked as she looked through the book. Her eyes became huge with shock and Lonia shifted uncomfortably. Her mother never showed emotion unless it was important. This had to be bad from the way her lips were now pursed closely together. "Zelda...is in more danger than I knew... I hope she uses her instincts and heart instead of her mind... She will need them more than I thought..." Zumali slumped in the chair she was sitting in, head in her hands. Lonia put her hand on her mother's shoulder, wondering what the new dangers were.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry again for a short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

Zumali paced the hallway as the moon rose, her hands cupped behind her back. The night usually brought her peace and serenity, but this night was only full of confusion and worry. She had sent Lonia off half an hour before so she could ponder the contents of the book. The room she was in proved only to be suffocating, however. She wanted nothing more than to be back in her beloved Hyrule, away from this cursed land.

The few servants that were still awake fled as she headed toward them. Although they had never been to Hyrule, the Shiekah were well known in the neighboring lands for their strength and connection to the shadows. She didn't much notice the fleeing servants. Her mind was churning far to quickly for her to take notice of anything going on around her.

"Zumali?" The Shiekah blinked as she stopped and looked up. The King was standing in front of her. He was also clearly wandering the halls from a distracted mind. They sometimes met in the darkest corridors at the latest hours.

"Your Highness." Zumali bowed her head to Authuro as much as she hated it. Though she saw Zelda as the true leader of Hyrule, she was still bound to obey the King until Zelda became true queen. "What brings you to this dark corridor this night?"

The King twisted his finger in his hair. He had never been good at hiding his emotions in private like Inai, Zelda's mother, had been. "I'm worried about Zelda. She won't survive long..." Zumali shook her head at his words. Authuro was so foolish. He claimed he loved and cared for Zelda, but that was almost exclusively when she did her princess duties. Zumali knew that, deep down, he did love her as as his daughter, but he put politics first. Foolish man.

"Sire, your daughter will be fine. It has only been two days. She is most resourceful and quite able to survive on her own." Zumali kept her tone curt and her arms folded behind her back. None of the Shiekah respected him, but they had to force it. This was especially true now with Zelda gone. She had faith that Zelda would rescue Link and save the two lands. She just didn't understand why the gods of Shikal had chosen Zelda. It just didn't make sense...

The King sighed and walked off, his head bowed in sorrow. If he had only let Zelda do as she pleased, this might not have happened. Zumali kept walking and shook her head. The air in the castle was far too stagnant and suffocating. She needed fresh air.

She jogged out of the castle and to the pasture. The three-quarter moon was beautiful and made the horse meadow look like snow. Her mare was already standing at the wait for her. Zumali patted the horse's neck and mounted. She didn't really like bareback, but she could care less at times like this. "Carry me like the wind, Moonflower." The mare nodded and started trotting.

"Oi! Zumali! Whatcha doin'?" She looked over her shoulder and the Horse Master was standing there, grinning. Compared to her, he was such a child though he was into his forties. He was a good, true man, though. Moonflower doubled back and walked to Marshall. "Whatcha doin' on this night? Shouldn't ye be in bed?"

Zumali just snorted and shook her head. "You know very well that I am a being of the shadows. I thrive in the night."

"Ain't it awful lonely to be wastin' such a night ridin' by yeself?" Marshall looked at her and she nodded. He whistled and his mare trotted over. Moonflower snorted and shook her mane, pawing at the ground. Zumali tapped her mount on the neck, telling her to quiet. That only received another mane shake.

Zumali clucked her tongue and Moonflower started trotting. Marshall pulled Sonya, his mare, up next to her, easily keeping the pace. "Nice night, isn't it?" The two mares slowed to a walk and Zumali nodded.

"A beautiful night. A gift from the goddesses." She watched the moon and let her lips curl into a smile. It was an unaccustomed use of her facial muscles; her people were so serious that smiling was almost taboo.

"Aye. Ye know ye look pretty when ye smile like that, right, Zumali?" She blinked and looked at Marshall, surprised. He never said things like that to anyone. He blinked and blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, but it's the truth. Ye should smile more often." He looked at the moon.

The mares stopped and Zumali clucked her tongue. Moonflower snorted and refused to go any father. "Aye, beastie! Move!" Marshall kicked Sonya in the sides, but she refused to move.

'Go without us. Imen calls.' Moonflower flipped her ears and Zumali nodded. Imen was the god of horses in Shikal. Horses were impartial to the land they were in, always listening to the gods of that land.

"Imen calls them. To keep a god waiting would be a mistake." Zumali dismounted as did Marshall. The mares broke into a full out gallop, leaving their riders behind.

Marshall huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine way to repay us, leavin' us in the middle of a field."

"Shall we go into the forest, then?" Zumali looked at him. They were near the small wood that had been left for the horses to escape the elements. Whoever had designed the paddock was a true horse lover.

"Aye. Better than waiting in the middle of this blasted field." The pair walked into the wood and Marshall shivered. "Woods at night always give me the willies. Attacked by a Wolfos when I was a wee lad. Never liked wood since."

Zumali knew the tale. He'd told her several times over the twenty-some years they'd served together. She could also remember the day it had happened. He had been a reckless boy.

Marshall surprised her when he brushed her hair behind her ears. "Don' hide ye face. Too pretty." He smiled kindly at her, then gently kissed her on the lips. "Zumali, I know..."

"Hush," she murmured. Though she was much older than him, she was still somewhat young by Shiekah standards. She could no longer deny her feelings for Marshall. Her husband had died shortly before Lonia's birth. He kissed her again and they melded together, becoming one with the moonlight.

*****

Zumali blinked as she looked around. This was not the moonlit forest she had fallen asleep in with Marshall. Where was she? She didn't have to wait long, though. Inai approached her through the fog and the Shiekah dropped to her knees. "Shunzan Inai..." She dropped to her knees and bowed her head. She used the Shiekah word for 'true ruler'.

"There is no time for formalities. I must be brief." Zumali nodded as she met Inai's blue eyes. Inai's blonde hair was nearly white and the gray gown made her nearly invisible in the fog. "I know there is nothing you can do to help my precious daughter right now, but find Shimani or a spirit of this land. Let them carry the information from the book on the wind's breath. My baby must know what lies before her."

"Of course, Shunzan." Zumali nodded.

"I'm sorry I had to cut into your happiness like this, Zumali, but Shikal must be saved if Hyrule is to survive."

"Of course." Zumali nodded again as Inai faded away and she herself drifted back into the realm of dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my others. My writing quality just seems to go down when I type things instead of writing them by hand. =/

* * *

Chapter 13

Link looked up at the sky, sighing happily. Shimani had somehow pulled him through the castle walls and onto the roof. Smelling the sweet night air after a week was like breathing new life. He had to admit that Shimani was very strange and scared him a bit, but she was clearly going to help him.

"Sir Link." He blinked and looked over at Shimani. She was laying with her black hair splayed out around her like a dark halo. "You realize that I won't be able to help you all the time, right? My brother and sister thing I'm on their side. I'm here to help you and Lady Zelda, but I'm going to have to seem to betray you. I said I won't hurt you. I won't unless my brother and sister are right behind me. I apologize now for any harm I may cause you in the future.'

"I understand. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you're protecting me." He laid down, folding his arms behind his head. While it was nice to be free of the shackles and small room, he was still missing Zelda. Why couldn't Shimani just take him to Zelda? Shimani seemed more than powerful enough to do it.

"Sir Link, it's what Izmana wants The Mother Goddess has told me not to set you free. Lady Zelda must gather the Celestial Crystals so she can defeat Gremorie. Her encouragement will be you. If you are returned to her, Lady Zelda will have no reason to defeat Gremorie." Shimani continued to look at the moon. Her expression hadn't changed one bit as she spoke. Link did notice a slight flicker of worry in the girl's eyes, though.

He wondered what the Crystals were as well as who Gremorie was. From what he could tell, Gremorie was no good. He might be somewhat like Shikal's version of Ganon... He shrugged and continued to look at the sky. Though he was separated from Zelda, he know she was sharing the same moon.

*****

Zelda continued to look at the spot where the spirit was supposed to be. She couldn't see it. How in the world was she supposed to help it? Geram snorted and lipped her sleeve. She brushed her horse necklace and blinked. She could now see the spirit. The world looked completely different. What in the world had happened?

The spirit had her hand extended to Zelda. "Come with me. Shimani has sent me on behalf of Zumali and Inai." The spirit smiled kindly to her and Zelda just continued to stare. She knew anything was possible, but this seemed to go against everything she had known. Her whole life had been turned upside down in this one instant. "Please. I won't harm you. There are matters that must be spoken of that must come tonight or you will wander aimlessly until the next three-quarter moon."

"Go with her," Geram said to her. Zelda looked up at him, wide-eyed. How in the world was he speaking? She could understand his body language perfectly, but this was completely alien. Only in legend did animals speak the language of humans. "There's no time to explain, Zelda. Just go with her. You can trust her. I swear you can."

"R-Right." Zelda gulped and put her hand in the spirit's. She shuddered when it felt like her hand passed through ice water. "What was that?!"

"Child, you must relax. If you don't, the night will pass and you will be lost." The spirit looked at her imploringly and Zelda sighed. If she had to relax, she was doomed. She could never truly relax unless she was with Link and he was gone. Goddesses only knew where he was and what was being done to him...

Geram lipped Zelda's sleeve and she closed her eyes. Right. Deep breaths generally helped her to relax somewhat. The faithful gelding was reminding her of that and she started focusing on her breathing.

"You're very good with her, you know that?" the spirit asked Geram quietly.

"When you've been with her as long as I have, you know how to handle her." Geram snorted and Zelda sighed. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there and it was annoying.

She tried her best to block out the conversation and soon found herself feeling like she was floating. There was only a very gentle, calming darkness around her. The feeling was amazing, indescribable...

The spirit appeared next to Zelda and she blinked, though it wasn't her physical eyes. "Good. You finally relaxed. Now, take my hand." Zelda nodded and took the spirit's hand. This time, warmth came from the spirit's hand. She was smiling at Zelda who blinked again. The spirit looked almost exactly like she did.

"But I'm not dead..." Zelda muttered, wide-eyed. The spirit faltered in her vision and the spirit became alarmed.

"Zelda, I'm not you. I am Chandra, your twin sister. I didn't survive beyond birth. I died with our Mother. Please, you must relax or all will be doomed." Chandra looked worried and Zelda nodded. She had to keep her head clear and clean. If not for herself, for Link and Shikal. She would save this beautiful land no matter what. She also knew Hyrule's future depended on her, so she had to stay calm.

"What is it you need to show me?" Zelda was determined to save everyone. "The night is already half over."

"This way." Zelda felt solid ground beneath her feet and looked around. The garden she had met Izmana in was around them, but the goddess was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps this was a place between the spiritual and physical worlds. It made sense. The Shikai talked of waiting for their goddess in a garden.

Chandra started walking, still holding Zelda's hand and Zelda looked at her. They both shared the vivid blonde hair that the King hand, but Chandra had his black eyes. It was slightly unsettling to see those familiar black eyes in a face that looked almost exactly like hers. But these eyes were full of kindness and love, the complete opposite of what was in the King's eyes at all times. She made a mental note to have a talk with the King whenever she got back...

*****

It felt like an eternity they had been walking. The garden was beautiful, yes, but Zelda wearied of it. The temperature was comfortable, but the mixing scents of the flowers were beginning to make her feel dizzy. It was a very unpleasant feeling. "I'm sorry, Zelda," Chandra said. "I should have warned you this would be a long trek. But we're almost there. We must descend into the bowels of the spirit world, now."

"What?!" Zelda looked at Chandra, shocked. Go to where the most evil of spirits dwelled? Was she mad?!

"The Mother Goddess will protect us, I promise." Chandra smiled kindly at her but Zelda continued to look at her suspiciously. She really didn't trust Chandra especially with this. She rarely doubted Geram's judgment, but he seemed off on this one. This girl was trying to trap her in the Underworld so she couldn't finish her quest.

Chandra didn't give Zelda a chance to object further. The pair started descending a staircase that had appeared out of nowhere. It was carved of sleek black obsidian and Zelda had to fight to keep her footing. It was worse than walking on Lake Hylia in the middle of winter to get to the fishing hut. She gasped as she fell forward, but Chandra caught her. "Careful, Zel."

"_Nobody_ but Link calls me that." She glared hard at a shocked Chandra. Apparently, Chandra didn't know her very well. She stormed down the stairs, fuming. It didn't matter any longer that she was descending into the Underworld; she just wanted to get this over with and get back to journeying so she could see Link sooner.

Zelda blinked and stopped as she looked around, suddenly feeling terrified. Suffocating darkness closed in all around her and she closed her eyes tightly. Why was she being tortured like this? She had done nothing to deserve needing to go into the Underworld.

"Zelda." She blinked and opened her eyes, looking over at her shoulder. Chandra was standing there, worry in her eyes. "Please, don't leave me like that again. I'm not going to trap you here, but if you leave like that again, you could get lost and never come back to the waking world."

Zelda nodded and sighed. The last thing she wanted was to get stuck in this forsaken Underworld. "Let's go. I need to get back to the normal world so I can rescue Link."

"Patience, Zelda." Chandra put her hand on her sister's shoulder, then started walking again.

They soon stopped and Zelda's heart dropped. Before her was a white-haired girl that was chained to a tree. "My goddesses, what is this?!" Zelda breathed. Who in the world would tie somebody up like that? The girl looked awful. Her face was thin and gaunt. The clothes she was wearing were in tatters and one could see her bony frame. The beautiful white hair was filthy as if she hadn't bathed in months.

"You must rescue her along with Link." Chandra looked at the girl. "But to do both, you must collect the seven Celestial Crystals. You will have to descend into this world. You have to face your darkest fears. I won't always be here to help you, Zelda. You must learn to trust in yourself."

Zelda was still staring at the girl in horror, but she heard Chandra's words. She would have to descend into the Underworld at least seven more times? There was no way she could muster the courage. Even being with Chandra in this dark world was terrifying. To be alone would be a death sentence for her. But Link and the girl... She had to save them. She didn't know why, but she felt close to the girl. A sense of kinship.

"There are other things that need to be spoken of." Chandra offered Zelda her hand and Zelda looked at her. She didn't want to leave the girl to die any longer, but she knew she had to. With a deep breath, Zelda took Chandra's hand and felt like she was being ripped out of her skin.


	14. Chapter 14

*cough* This chapter's not so good in my opinion. I wrote it when I wasn't really in a mood to write, so yeah. Also, sorry if the fight scene isn't so good. They're one of my biggest weaknesses next to imagery.

* * *

Chapter 14

Zelda shook as her feet touched back down on the ground. She looked around wildly, her eyes daring back and forth. What in the world was that?! She'd never felt anything like it before. It was like getting ripped out of her skin and forced into another copy of her body. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was going to lose her dinner.

"Never teleported before, have you?" Chandra looked at Zelda and rested her hands on her cheeks. Zelda felt a gentle, soothing sensation flow from her sister's hands. She sighed a breath of relief as her queasiness began to subside. "Let's go, Zelda. I have to show you something."

Chandra took Zelda's hand and started walking again. Zelda looked around as she walked. Were they still in the Underworld or in the Heavens? They were now in a peaceful forest where fey were flitting around. A stream trickled through the forest to their left. It was so beautiful.

Zelda hoped she wasn't being led into another nightmare. Being led from the between garden to the Underworld had been enough of a shock. Seeing the chained girl had nearly sent her over the edge. She really hoped that wasn't going to happen again.

Chandra led Zelda up to what looked like the ruins of a once-lavish palace. Nature had reclaimed it, but the ruins were still breathtaking, making Zelda wonder what it looked like in its glory days. They continued to walk and she looked around slowly. Candra smiled, her lips pursed. "It really is beautiful. I visit here often. It's so serene and beautiful, but there's more than meets the eye."

The pair stopped and Chandra pulled a curtain of moss aside. On a pedestal-like rock rested a beautiful, clear crystal that burned with an inner fire, but it seemed to be almost dead. "This is one of the Celestial Crystals. You must find and collect them, but you must first find the Itzen._"_

Zelda blinked and looked at her sister. "What's an Itzen?"

"The person that pray to the Mother Goddess so the Crystal can regain its power. This is the first Crystal of seven. I can only give you hints from now on. You must find everything on your own or with help from those already on this earth." Chandra looked at her sister and put her hands on Zelda's shoulders. She looked sorrowful and Zelda wondered why. Chandra hugged her tightly. "I only have time to show you one more thing."

Zelda closed her eyes as she felt herself ripped through time and space again. It didn't feel as bad as the previous time, but she still felt queasy. She blinked and smiled. "Link!"

She and Chandra were floating in the air above a castle. Link was laying on the roof, looking somewhat happy. She blinked when she saw a girl laying next to him. The girl looked only around fifteen or so. Why was she with Link? They were chatting cordially as if they had known each other for a long time.

Zelda touched the necklace he had given her, feeling even more lonely. What was alarming was that girl looked strikingly like Zar. What did the pompous prince want with her Link? What was the girl playing at? Zelda felt her face heating and the girl looked over. How could she see them?

*****

Link blinked when Shimani fell quiet and looked over to the right. "What is it?" He followed Shimani's gaze and blinked again. He had always been sensitive to spirits and he could feel two where Shimani was looking. It was the only thing he had kept from Zelda because she was terrified of them.

What were spirits doing there, though? He had sent is consciousness out into the castle and hadn't felt any wandering spirits. Well, he had sensed a couple, but they were far too afraid to leave the lowest confines of the castle. One of the spirits above him felt extremely happy as if a giant weight had been lifted.

A gentle breath of wind brought a happy cry of his name. Where was it coming from? It almost sounded like Zelda. He sighed and closed his eyes, a tear escaping down his cheek. Goddesses, he missed her so much. All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her...

He shivered as a spectral hand rested on top of his. It was cold as spirits usually warm, but he also felt a strange warmth coming from it. It was almost like a living person had their soul ripped from their body...

'Link, I miss you so much. I love you....' Zelda's voice sounded in his head and he went wide-eyed. How could anyone harm Zelda? She was so kind and caring... Fiery, yes, but she cared deeply about everyone and everything around her. 'No, Link. Nobody hurt me. My sister is the one that led me here.'

She became faintly visible and he blinked. What had happened to the long beautiful hair she had had? And her face... It looked awful, but she was still beautiful to him. "Zelda..."

A chill went through Link's body as her ghostly lips touched his. Sorrow filled Zelda's eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm sorry; I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible.'

"Zel..." He reached out to her, but she disappeared. Sorrow and loneliness gripped him harder than it had that first night after he had been captured. She had been so close to him, close enough to touch. Why had she left? The knight began to sob, his whole body shaking. Shimani gently rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort, but it only made him feel more isolated.

*****

Zelda's eyes snapped open and tears rolled down her cheeks. She had made Link cry. Why had Chandra brought her to see him? It only made her feel worse than before. The loneliness and grief threatened to overwhelm her as the tears continued to flow. Not even the bright moonlight made her feel better.

The princess bore her pain in silence. Though she was crying, she refused to wail like a child. She was being weak already by crying. It was for those that did not understand strength and she was strong. Why was she crying?

A familiar howl Zelda's head snap up and Geram began to dance around. She couldn't see anything, but she knew it was the grass wolves. Aliz had called them Grasolves, she remembered. This time, however, they were not completely invisible. The moonlight reflected on their eyes, showing where they were.

She grinned maliciously and wiped the tears away. The stupid beasts wouldn't get the better of her again. She stood up and drew her sword from its sheath. The metal gleamed meanly in the moonlight and the Grasolves howled. It was a blood-curdling, heart-freezing sound, but Zelda paid it no heed. She was going to get revenge for the poisoning they had inflicted upon her.

The pack split and surrounded Zelda, tongues lolling. They were making no attempt to hide this time and she narrowed her eyes, watching closely. They communicated through body touches and language. That's what the rustling sound was. The Grasolve behind her howled and the pack closed in.

Zelda spun on her heel and thrust her sword at the one that had howled. She figured it the alpha and if there was no alpha, there was no pack. However, the sound of steel meeting steel clanged through the air. One of the Grasolves was standing in front of her at eye level. These were no ordinary wolves; they were basically Wolfos with a pack mentality.

She quickly dropped her free hand to her belt again and grabbed one of the daggers, plunging it into the wolf's side. Hot blood flowed between her fingers as she pulled the dagger out. The Grasolve howled loudly and the others sprang at her. She gasped and closed her eyes, terrified. She couldn't do this alone!

The sound of steel clashing rang through the night again and Zelda cracked her eyes open. Monriz and Arzim, along with a girl tha appeared around Zelda's age, were standing near her, pushing the Grasolves away. "Need some help, princess?" Monriz asked in Common. His eyes were bright and alive; he was clearly going to enjoy this battle.

The alpha howled again and the pack changed formation. They were a lot smarter than Zelda had anticipated. She stood up and absently wiped the blood from the dagger on her pants and shoved it back in its sheath. She stood back to back with Monriz, Arzim mirroring the move with the girl.

The pack changed formation again, four face each pair, two on each side to keep the pairs closed in. "Ready for some whirlwind swordplay?" Monriz asked and Zelda nodded. She had trained with the Hylian knights enough to know how to handle team swordplay.

Two of the Grasolves lunged at Zelda and Monriz while the other two circled around. Zelda thrust her sword at the beasts, but the attack had merely been a feint. They moved back and lashed out with their claws, but Zelda blocked with her sword. She could see the green poison oozing from their claws. She wouldn't fall for that again.

Two lunged for her again and Monriz grabbed Zelda's forearm. She gasped, but leaned into him to let him control the maneuver. The pair spun around like a deadly wind and the Grasolves jumped back. They continued to spin around even as Zelda started to feel queasy. "Easy there," Monriz said as he thrust his sword into one of the Grasolves.

The pack backed up, regrouping. They were down three members and clearly beginning to lose confidence. It was even apparent on the alpha's face as he glared at Zelda. "We'll be back for her." The Grasolve spoke in a blood-chilling voice that made her shudder. The pack pulled back, disappearing into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello thar peoples. I'm not dead though it may seem like it.

I actually wrote this chapter along with the other 14, but I was too lazy to type it till now. I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 16, though that may take a while. I'm lazy this summer with writing.

I also changed the title to fit with some of the back story behind everything a bit better.

* * *

Chapter 15

Candlelight flickered on shadowed faces as the group looked grimly at each other. It had been three days since they had sent the Grasolve pack after the girl. It had been the best pack they had, never failing, except this time. The destroyed alpha had reported the Shinan was traveling with the blasted Yarzin. If the damned nomads hadn't interfered, they wouldn't have needed to sacrifice their best pack.

Gremin pounded his fist on the table. "Gods damn it all! We were so close, but those damned nomads had to interfere again!" He growled and several of the other people around the table shifted uncomfortably. They knew well his anger and would wish it on nobody. It was how he kept them in line. "We need to find a way to get the Shinan away from those blasted nomads."

"Peace, child." A willowy woman with straight white hair and unnerving pale blue eyes walked over. Gremin shifted. Aside from the royal family and Gremorie, she was the only person that could make him feel on edge.

"Alaethus." Gremin nodded to her in respect and she sat in the chair he had been sitting in. Her white robes fluttered around her and lent to her air of mystery.

"You must be at peace and show patience, child," Alaethus said to Gremin. She put one leg over the other and cupped her hands around her raised knee. The large man shuddered as she stared at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Go after the Shinan and she will slip through your fingers like water. She has the favor of the Mother Goddess. You know the Mother will do anything to protect the Shinan especially have her be protected by the Yarzin.

"They are the favored race of the Mother Goddess, so you will not be able to pierce their defenses. The Shinan is also protected by the residual power of Wisdom from her mother. Inai and the Mother are close friends, so you will not be able to break through to the Shinan. You must let her come to you."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" A cool voice from the darkest corner of the room pierced the group and Gremin shuddered. A black hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. He also had the ability to freak Gremin out. He called himself only Blade and was an unnatural man. Gremin had traveled with him two moons, but had never once seen his face.

Alethus smiled at Blade as she looked at him. Her blue eyes spoke of knowing more than she let on about him. Any other living being would have shuddered under that gaze, but Blade's body language let nothing away. Gremin decided that Blade was indeed unnatural. "My, my...Blade. A little...eager, are we?" Alethus giggled like a small child and continued to watch him. The swordsman didn't move.

"But yes. I know the habits of the Yarzin well. They will be here in a few days' time at the dark of the moon. Their power will be at its weakest as well as the Mother's. Gremorie's will peak and you'll be able to catch the Shinan." Alethus smiled and Gremin shuddered again. That smile of mysteries she was so well known for. "Of course, Wisdom will still be with her, but its power dwindles the farther they come into Shikal.

"But, of course, the farther they come, the more the Shadow around her grows." Alaethus smiled her mystery smile again. "You'll have to separate the Shinan from the Yarzin or else they will hold the initiation at the lunar month's darkest moment. That will only make your job harder...and Gremorie will become increasingly displeased."

Gremin gulped and even Blade shifted visibly. Even the unshakable swordsman was vulnerable to Gremorie's wrath, it appeared. But it would have been beyond reason if Blade had not been shaken. The wizard's wrath was well known in legend, but not at all exaggerated. He could easily destroy the world when he got the full power.

Alaethus giggled again and stood up. "Have others to check on. If you need me, just call." She smiled at Gremin and he shifted a bit. The woman was clearly deeply involved with Gremorie and the King of Evil, but how much, Gremin didn't know. It chilled him to his core to not know anything about his closest allies.

About a week had elapsed since the Grasolves had attacked and Zelda had stuck close to the tribe. The last thing she wanted was to fall victim to the poison again and the result possibly deadly. The tribe had also grown far more accepting of her except the children. They still looked at her with contempt and envy, but she figured they always would.

She still felt a little uneasy around everyone because she still word her swordbelt. Some clearly still thought her a savage for carrying weapons at all times, but it made her feel safer. She didn't want to be caught off guard again or take the chance her weapons might mix with theirs. For the most part, however, she felt at home, especially with Monriz, Arzim and Aliz. They were like the family she had never had.

"Sister!" Zelda turned around in the saddle and Monriz trotted over on his mare. He smiled and kissed her cheek and she returned it. It was the greeting among Yarzin siblings.

"Brother, what brings you here?" She slipped easily into the Yarzin tongue.

"By sunset, we will reach a city. If you need any supplies, tell us and we will get them." Monriz nodded to her and she nodded back. Geram's ears pricked in alarm and the pair looked around. They could sense nothing, however, and it worried Zelda; she almost always could feel what her gelding did. The last time it had happened was when Link had been kidnapped.

"Nothing is here," Monriz muttered and his expression darkened, reflecting Zelda's thoughts. She kept her expression cool. Though her old life felt a thousand years ago, she would never forget the crap pounded down her throat. "This is not good."

"Indeed, Brother. It is most worrisome." Zelda shifted on Geram's back and the gelding was now walking like nothing had happened. It definitely wasn't a good sign; he always remember his bad senses and hadn't this time.

Zelda looked around with wide at the huge city before her. It was at least three times as large as Castle Town! Shikal's capital had been big, but she'd never been down there; she'd always been stuck around the castle. She was now on foot, a little uneasy without Geram by her side. She'd always had him in Castle Town if she needed to escape the guards.

"Daughter, there is no need to fear." Zamina smiled at Zelda and Zelda smiled a bit. The woman had taken Zelda under her wing and become like a mother to her. It made since she was Monriz and Arzim's mother. "We will be all right. Just stay close and all will be well."

"Of course, Mother." Zamina took Zelda's hand and it made her feel a child, but in a good way. She was enjoying the sense of love and support Zamina offered her. Zumali had given her a similar sense, but not as warm. They started walking and Zelda continued looking around. The wares were so much more extensive than what were in Castle Town. Though Hyrule was a wealthy nation for its size, there were many wares available in the market.

"Mother, I am going to go explore." Zelda didn't know why she was asking to go off, but it felt right to do.

"Just be careful, Arizla. Meet us at the fountain before dusk. It is the one there." Zamina pointed to a fountain in the center of the square and be impossible to miss. She had to admit she was nervous, but she wasn't going to show it. It was worse with everyone shooting her suspicious glances at her. It was most likely because she was wearing Yarzin clothing. She could perfectly understand the suspicion and hatred the people in big cities had toward them; not too long ago, she'd harbored the same feelings.

But they were so different than everyone thought. They were a close-knit family that would accept outsiders. They were a peace-loving people that abhorred violence, but would fight if necessary. A long-lived people that aged slowly which probably led to the accusations of witchcraft. The initiation rituals were also strange, but they were perfectly understandable.

She touched the Triforce necklace that Link had given her. It was under her shirt and cold against her skin, but knew it was best if people though her Yarzin. No suspicion would be roused if she was a Yarzin adult, but the Triforce would draw attention to herself. There was also a Triforce clip in her hair, but it was hidden. Her hair grew extremely fast, so it wasn't hard to hide.

"Bleh." Ariel popped her head out of Zelda's pocket and started coughing. "Cities are awful! Rotting food everywhere, horse dung, human waste, yuck! How can you stand it, Zelda?"

"Castle Town is a lot cleaner than this. We have magic users that keep it clean." She folded her arms and huffed at the accusation that Hyrule was filthy. Another reason she hadn't wanted to marry Zar was because Shikal shunned magic and forbade its use. Not that Zelda was any good with it, but regardless...

Zelda walked into a small shop after spotting clothes she liked. She didn't usually like to shop for clothes, but she only had two pair of trousers. Though Aliz had supplied her with male Yarzin clothes, they were itchy and she didn't really like them. The shop keep her looked at her suspiciously as she looked at them.

"Excuse me, sir," she said in Common. She blinked when she realized her voice had the faintest hint of a Yarzin accent. The keeper narrowed his eyes more. "How much for these trousers and shirts."

"Eighteen silvers." Zelda's jaw dropped. That was completely outrageous! It was no doubt that was because he thought her Yarzin. Pure discrimination. Even with her pointed ears which clearly showed she had Hylian roots...

"That, sir, is an outrageous price." She automatically held herself higher and folded her arms. There was no way this keep was going to cheat her out of money. She knew the conversion from Shikai money to rupees. Three rupees to a copper, seven to a silver, fifteen to a gold. Fiver coppers to a silver, ten silvers to a gold. The man was asking a hundred and twenty rupees.

"These clothes would be worth a scan three silvers and a copper. Even that would be pushing it." Twenty four rupees would be stretching it for two pairs of trousers and two shirts.

"Eighteen silvers is how it stands." The keeper folded his arms and gazed at Zelda.

"A gold, two silvers and a copper. That is my final offer." Thirty two rupees was still outrageous, but the man probably wouldn't budge. "And throw in a night with yourself." Zelda looked at the man incredulously. He wanted her purity in exchange for clothes? Her face burned and she turned around to leave. She was saving herself for Link. There was no way she was going to perform such a service.

"You, sir, are disgusting. I will take my business elsewhere." She grunted and stormed out of the store, closing her eyes. She paid no attention to where she was going and soon found herself lost. Perhaps she should have stayed with her brothers and mother...

A boy crashed into her and sent her flying onto the ground. "Hey, watch it!" Zelda snapped at the boy who was shaking his head. He quickly looked up at her, then shoved a bag into her hands, then ran away.

"Get back here, you ruddy thief!" A woman and a man ran up to her. "Give it back!" The woman pointed at the bag and Zelda blinked. What was going on?

"Ma'am, I'm sorry." She started to hand the bag back and the woman smacked her hard on the knuckles.

"Get her!" the man bellowed and Zelda's eyes widened. She dropped the bag and began to run. She knew it would only make her look guilty, but the last thing she wanted was to be captured. Her mother and brothers wouldn't know what happened to her.

"Zoni!" The fey poked her head out of Zelda's pocket. "You must find my brothers and mother! If you are able to find them, tell them I may have been captured! I will make it to the fountain if at all possible!" She spoke in rapid Yarzin. Though the language had no shortcuts, it was still quicker than Common.

"Of course, Arizla!" Ariel flitted out of Zelda's pocket and off into the crowd unnoticed by the people. Zelda prayed to the Mother Goddess that Ariel would be able to convey the message.

The sound of sword sheathes hitting legs soon came to Zelda's ears and she knew the city guards were chasing her. Though the city around her was bursting with sound, she had been chased by the Royal guards in Castle Town enough times to know when she was being chased. She smirked a bit, slipping into the skin of a child again. For her, this was just a game of cat and mouse in reverse. She was the cat being chased by the mouse; her ability to go undetected for days was like a cat's.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder and flashed a grin at the guards. They were clearly frustrated, having already fallen behind her quite a ways. She always enjoyed playing with her prey. Quickly, she wove through the people and headed for the main part of town. It would work to her advantage and disadvantage. She wouldn't be able to hear the guards approach as quickly, but they also wouldn't be able to find her as easily.

She slipped into a small nook where a door was and the guards ran past her. Adults were so stupid sometimes. Things were always right beneath their noses and never saw them.

The door behind Zelda opened and she fell backward, hitting the ground with a grunt. She quickly looked around to assess the situation and gulped. The door swung closed and all the people inside were glaring at her. A white haired woman with unsettling, pale blue eyes walked over to her and flashed a mysterious smile.

"Good of you to join us, Shinan."


	16. Chapter 16

I quickly finished this chapter since it's been sitting here for 3-4 months, unfinished. I wanted to finish it, so that's why it's short.

And current word count (on OpenOffice, without author's notes): 28,867

* * *

Chapter 16

She groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing as if she had gotten hit. All she could remember was voices darkness. She felt she had something to do, but she was so tired...

"Zelda." A gentle voice made her crack her eyes again. Who was talking? They should just let her sleep. "Zelda." A spirit knelt in front of her and she tried to jump. An icy chilly crept over her head and she blinked as everything came rushing back.

"Zelda, are you all right?" Chandra looked at her sister and Zelda groaned again. Goddesses, what had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was a woman in white robes speaking to her, calling her "Shinan." What did that mean? The room began to spin as her head buzzed with questions. Chandra put her icy hands on Zelda's cheeks and it was enough to make her focus.

"You've got to calm down. You'll be of no use to anyone, especially yourself, like this. You have two days to escape."

Zelda groaned again and sighed, letting her head fall. Her hands were being held above her head with shackles. She tugged at them, but they didn't budge. "Chandra, what happened?"

"Alaethus used a spell to knock you out and make you forget everything. I'm going to have to cap your memory again before they come back. Alaethus was the woman in white. You'll have to get yourself out of this. I'm sorry. The most I'll leave you with is your Yarzin name until they give you your memories back." Chandra kissed Zelda's forehead and a chilled flowed through her body, sending her off to sleep again.

Chandra sighed as she looked at her. She had come so far, but also fallen so much. Chandra sighed as she floated above the floor, her legs and arms folded. She was so worried about Zelda and how she would fare in this situation. It was still so early in the journey to face this...

"Chandra." She blinked and looked up. Inai was standing next ot her, hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. I'm sure Zelda will make it through this."

"And if she doesn't?" Chandra pulled away from her mother. "Mother, you do realize she could get..."

"I know, but be quiet; she can hear us." Inai glanced at Zelda and Chandra sighed. She she wanted was to save her sister from this situation. If it happened, Zelda wouldn't be able to cope...

The door cracked and both spirits jumped, turning around. The man they recognized as Gremin walked in and shook Zelda, but she didn't wake. Chandra winced when Gremin smacked Zelda, but got no response. The spell Chandra had used would make the victim sleep like a rock for two hours.

"Blade, in here! Alaethus!" Chandra shuddered as the two contrasting figures walked into the room. Alaethus glowed with evil energy while Blade had a tight hold on his. The little bit Chandra could feel intrigued her.

Gremin shoved Zelda and grunted. "The girl refuses to wake."

"She has a spell on her. She'll be asleep for hours." Alaethus walked over and healed the already forming bruise on Zelda's face. To Chandra's surprise, the effect the Subre's spell had on her also vanished. "There. So much prettier than before."

Chandra turned around and shivered when she felt Blade's eyes on her. The swordsman was extremely mysterious and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. She was also unnerved he was staring straight at her. Some humans, like Link, were naturally sensitive, but most sensitives couldn't see them. The swordsman tapped the hem of his hood and the hood moved a bit as if he were nodding. Inai stood protectively in front of Chandra, unsure if the robed figure was trustworthy.

"What's the matter, Blade?" Alaethus looked at him and he shrugged. Chandra blinked. Most powerful magic users were able to detect spirits and Alaethus was easily one of the strongest she had seen. If she couldn't sense, some had to be shielding them.

Blade held his sleeve up to Alaethus, then walked out of the room. Before he exited, he walked straight through the two spirits.

_Follow me. We must speak. _His thoughts were authoritative but kind and gentle. Chandra looked at her mother, wondering if they were walking into a trap.

Arizla blinked as she looked around, her eyes flaring wide in alarm. Why was she shackled to a wall? Where was the tribe? Panic set in as she pulled at her wrists, but the binds didn't move. The door opened and she looked over. Icy tendrils of fear gripped her heart when she saw the black-cloaked figure. The Subre had captured her! There was no help for Zimonli left.

The hooded figure knelt down and produced a key. A hand with fair skin came out of the sleeve and undid the shackles.

"Eat. Keep your strength up." The voice was surprisingly gentle, but held an air of authority. He offered her cold soup and hard bread. "Sorry it is all I can offer you, Arizla." She backed against the wall, wide eyed. How did he know her name? There was no doubt in her mind the soup and bread were poisoned. They were going to kill her, then take her dead body to Gremorie. She hadn't even reached the first Crystal...

The figure pulled his hood back, revealing fair hair with the red-violet eyes of the tribe. No doubt a follower of Gremorie. So many of the tribe had disappeared when his power had resurged. But the fair hair and...pointed ears? A tribe member that had Hylian blood? She didn't know him, but she should...

"Arizla, I will cause you no harm. I promise. You must trust me." His voice was gentle as he spoke and rested his hand on her cheek. "I promise. You will be harmed by the others, but I will cause you none. And...tell Zelda that Link lives. He suffers, but he still clings t knowing she is looking for him."

"Who...?" Arizla blinked and looked down at her hands. They were highly calloused from years of intensive swordplay, something she had never participated in. And she was wearing trousers when she was supposed to be wearing a dress.

"All will become clear, I promise. You must trust me. My secret name is Akuzim. I trust you, Arizla." He flipped his hood up again. "I will return in a while to check on you." He locked the door, leaving her alone and confused.

Zelda groaned as she flopped into the chair. "Ugh, let me out of here! I've gotta go back!"

Inai looked up from her book at her daughter. "Zelda, you must be patient. You must have faith that Izmana will pull us through this."

"But I need to get back!" Zelda's voice was a whine and she jutted her lip out at her mother. She knew it probably wouldn't work, but she had to try.

"No, Zelda. You must be patient and have faith." Zelda huffed and folded her arms. Who had given the strange goddess any right to rip her from her body and let some Yarzin girl take over? She really did like the tribe, but sometimes their ways grated on her nerves. This was the most annoying thing that had ever happened to her. And she had an accent after speaking their language for only a week. Did that mean she would soon have as much trouble with Common as they did?

The princess sighed, looking at her boots. They were the only thing left of her original outfit. A creaking door made her look up and Chandra walked into the room, the Yarzin girl following. She had the trademark black hair and red-violet eyes of the tribe, but she looked extremely confused. It must be Arizla. How long had elapsed since Zelda had been awake.

"Zelda, Arizla. Arizla, Zelda. You two are now companions," Izmana said as she walked into the room. Zelda groaned; another unruly companion on this bizarre journey? Arizla shifted a bit and Zelda sighed. The girl had done nothing to deserve the hate she was receiving.

"Right. So why am I here and where am I again?" They had already attempted to explain it to her, but she didn't get it.

Izmana sighed, exasperated. "You are in my library. You are here because the spell Alaethus used on you sent you away from your body, then Chandra saved you. Otherwise, you would be with Rayn." Izmana blinked and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Who's Rayn?" Zelda turned to look at her, wide-eyed. She had heard a few whispers among the Shikai in the capital of someone named Rayn, but she had never heard any details about her.

"It's nothing. Inai, we have to go." Izmana looked at Inai and she nodded, standing. Zelda huffed and folded her arms as her mother and the goddess left. Nobody was giving her any answers to questions she asked and it was driving her crazy. She looked at Chandra.

"I can't tell you, Zelda." Chandra flipped the page in her book, not looking at her sister. Zelda huffed and twirled her fingers in her hair. She was so bored and hated it. She wanted to be out in the world, not stuck in this forsaken library. All she wanted was to be on her way to save Link...

A sudden pain in her chest made her cry out. It felt like someone was trying to rip her heart out. Chandra's head snapped up. "Zelda, are you all right?"

"No..." Zelda groaned as she gripped her chest, another intense pain shooting through her. She leaned against the chair, but fell to her knees, panting heavily. What was going on? Nothing visible was going on, nothing could possibly reach her in this library, so carefully protected by the Mother Goddess...

She cried out again and Chandra knelt next to her, worry in her black eyes. "Izmana, Mother!" She looked toward the door, following her sister's gaze, but they didn't come. They must have been too far away to hear.

Arizla knelt next to Zelda and placed her hands on her cheeks, closing her eyes. Zelda shuddered as a dark sensation flowed through her. "It's Gremorie..." the Yarzin girl said quietly, her eyes wide. Zelda groaned and fell to the floor, still gripping her chest. She panted as her eyes closed. They flew open again, however, when she saw a dark cloud beginning to form above her. The pain ripped through her body and she screamed loudly, everything going dark once again.


	17. Bonus: Name key

So you're probably wondering what this is. It's a key that shows what words are what in which language. It can get confusing probably. I know it confuses the shit out of me (and I'm writing the thing!), so I made this handy key.

Also, if you're wondering why it's taken me so long to update and why this isn't really a chapter to say chapter, it's because life. My grandpas died in the past eightish months. I started college. I've had writer's block. I had to graduate high school... Yeah. Just life. I'm really stuck as to where to go next in the story v.v

Common to Yarzin:

Hyrule: Mikan  
Shikal: Zimonli  
Zimara: Izmana

Yarzin tribe names:

"Public" name: "secret" name  
Arizla: Zelda  
Aliz: ?  
Tabin: Monriz  
Zoni: Ariel  
Kodani: Chandra  
Misha: Inai  
?: Akuzim (blade)

Misc words:

Shunzan: Shiekah word for "true ruler"


	18. Chapter 17

Well, er, here's the unfinished chapter 17... I really don't know where to go after this... I wrote this part about a year ago. Blah, this writing sucks. SO much telling. Not enough showing. I'm such a terrible writer. ;A;

Zumali sighed as she watched Authuro pace back and forth, thrashing his head like a wild horse. He'd always been irritable, but since Zelda's departure, he'd been even worse. To top it all off, the Queen of Shikal was near turning down the marriage proposal.

"This won't do, Zumali! She needs to accept the proposal, or Hyrule's future is doomed!" Authuro ran is fingers through his black hair, and Zumali shook her head. "We need Zelda to marry Zar or Hyrule will perish." He stopped pacing, staring at the ground, frowning as misery shone in his eyes.

"Hyrule will be fine so long as Zelda marries Link." The Shiekah just shrugged. She knew it was pointless to argue with him him, but she remained steadfast on what she knew to be truth.

Authuro shook his head and began pacing again, giving a flick of his hand. Zumali stood up and bowed to him, leaving the room. She headed out to the pasture where her Moonflower greeted her. She buried her face in the mare's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of grass with a hint of rose and fresh water. It had been just over a week since Zelda had left, but it felt like it'd been an eternity. She probably hadn't even reached the first of the Crystals and probably wouldn't for at least another month...

Moonflower lipped at her mistress' sleeve, and Zumali looked up. Zar leaned against the fence post, his unsettling blue eyes fixed on her. She turned away, doing her best to not show her fright. She'd thought nothing could shake her, but she'd been proven wrong. There was something about Zar and Zena, his twin sister, that unnerved her. The youngest, Zriha, was the strangest, though; she exuded an air of mystery, much like that of the Shiekah and Yarzin. Though she was only a child, she didn't seem like one.

Zriha walked over, and Zar glared at her as he stalked off. It seemed like wherever Zriha was, Zar nor Zena wanted to be in her proximity. It seemed like they didn't trust their younger sister. Neither did Zumali.

The small girl hopped the fence with relative ease and began toward the Shiekah. Zumali blinked. None of Shikal's royal family had approached her before. They'd only sent servants to speak with her to fetch Authuro.

"Lazy Zumali, a letter has arrived for you." Zriha held out a plain envelope to her. There was no wax seal or anything; she didn't trust it. "It contains important information on Lady Zelda's whereabouts. High Priestess Aliz told me to tell you to expect these once in a while."

"Who...?" Before Zumali could finish the question, Zriha had put the letter in her hand and walked halfway across the pasture. The Shiekah stared in utter amazement; the girl had gone an easy twenty-five feet before Zumali's heart had beat twice.

She looked at the blank envelope, holding it to the sun. She could see the watermark of the Yarzin's coat of arms and her name written in lilting Common written on the front of the envelope. She shook her head, once again amazed. The destructive nomads somehow had the knowledge of paper making as well as watermarking. She'd learned much about them since the night Lonia had given the book. She was still translating it, but what she had told how the Shiekah and Yarzin were sister tribes.

Zumali still wasn't sure if she could trust the letter. Zriha had never approached her and she had never had contact with the Yarzin before. But if there was a chance Zriha was telling the truth...

She opened the letter.

_Guardian Zumali,_

_Greetings from the Yarzin tribe. I know this is most sudden, but I know you must be worried about Mikan's-our word for your homeland-princess. We found her several hours after a Grasolve attack, but she recovered swiftly. The poison was strong, but we saved her in time._

_The Mother Goddess accepted her and the fey into our tribe. She has settled well into our ways, even finding a family. The only ones that do not accept her are the children, but it is understandable._

_Izmana has done well to entrust us with her. We are currently at the city of Ihah. Two days remain until the dark of the moon when we complete the induction. There will be an...interruption, but all will be well. I am sure the Mother will keep Arizla-your Zelda-safe. Your Wisdom will not be able to protect her; pray to our Mother Goddess to do so. All will be well as long as we all have faith. Misha-your former queen-will help her as well as Kodani-Arizla's dead twin sister._

_Have faith and be strong._

_Imnai,_  
_Aliz_  
_High Priestess to Izmana_  
_Head of the Shio branch of the Yarzin tribe_

Zumali stared in disbelief at the letter. How in the world could the Yarzin know about Chandra? Even Authuro didn't know about the little girl that had died with Inai. The midwives had hidden the baby's body on Zumali's orders. She'd known the king would be devastated by the loss of his wife alone; adding the death of one of his daughters might have left Hyrule without a ruler.

The Shiekah closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples. The land of Shikal was beautiful, but it held many more mysteries than her beloved Hyrule.

* * *

Shimani walked back into the castle, looking at the highly painted ceiling. She sighed as her heart sank; nobody should flaunt their wealth that much. She hated how corrupt her land had become. The royal family had been like Hyrule's; a family that was dedicated to its land, pure in heart and true to their gods. Now, they cared only about the wealth they could get.

"Zriha." She started to turn around when she heard Zar's angry voice, but he smacked her to the ground. "How could you? I thought I told you to stay away from the Hylians! If you talk to them, our plan will be ruined!" His blue eyes stared into hers as she rubbed her cheek.

"A letter arrived for the Shiekah and I had to hand deliver it. It is not my fault, Zar." She met his burning gaze with her cool one. "As for who it was from, I don't know. It was blank aside from the name on it."

"I thought we agreed to read any mail coming to the Hylians." He narrowed his eyes again and smacked her. She gritted her teeth as searing pain emitted from his palm, cursing the gods for not knowing how to block the spell. The main burning went away after a few seconds, and she opened her eyes. Zar stared hard at her, eyes ice cold daggers. "Remember, that's only a _taste_ of my power. Lord Gremorie has given me far more. Disobey me again, Zriha, and you may die." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving Shimani on the floor.

The girl stood up and rubbed her cheek, head to her room. She entered and looked in the mirror, wincing. Zar's hand print was seated into her cheek, the flesh still tingling like the embers of a dying fire. What a feel he was to underestimate her! Her powers far eclipsed his own, even with the "blessing" from Gremorie. She had to bide her time, though, until they fully returned. A curse to be reborn and limited to the abilities of a child. Why Izmana had brought her back, only the goddess knew. But things were already in play, and Shimani had to buy her time. Patience was necessary as was faith.

She closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek still as she cursed Zar and Zena. Zelda had to win or else the whole world would fall to darkness.

The princess had to hurry.

* * *

"Your Highness." Zumali knocked on the king's door and walked in. Authuro sat on his bed, head in his hands. "Your Highness, are you all right?"

Authuro jumped and looked up. "Oh, Zumali. I didn't hear you come in." The Shiekah walked into the room and sat on a chair, propping her chin on her hand as she gazed at the incompetent king of her beloved land. "What do you want? Is there news of Zelda?"

"No, Your Highness, but I think there is something you deserve to know." Zumali held her hand over her vest pocket, fingers still on the letter from the Yarzin priestess. She shifted a bit, feeling bad for lying, but the vague words would no doubt only bring Authuro more worry.

The king just looked at Zumali, eyes misted over. She sighed and rubbed her temples, taking a deep breath.

"You have two children. Zelda was a twin. The other girl died at birth with Inai. I hid the body from you out of fear..." Zumali stopped when Authuro held his hand up.

"I know, Zumali. I've known since that day. I saw my other little girl's body. The priest you entrusted to bury her showed me. I was angry when I learned you tried to hide it, but I knew you were doing what you thought best for Hyrule. I know I've been an awful king, but it's not a thing to discuss right now." He closed his eyes, running the fingers of one hand through his hair. "Please leave. I wish to be alone."

"Yes, Your Highness." Zumali stood and bowed, leaving the room.


	19. Quick update

So, uh, yeah. I'm just letting you know I'm working on revising the story. When I get the first 2-4 chapters up, I'll be deleting this version. It'll be different, but a lot of the stuff will stay the same. Just figured I'd let you peeps know.


End file.
